Supposed to Be
by KlOuD9
Summary: 16 & 17 up!OC, Troy references.Shy is set to be married to a man twice her age to save her father's contracting company.Her fiance,is set to buy another company in Long Island.What happens when history repeats and she meets her Paris?
1. Shy's dream

Paris runs the fastest he has ever run before with his bow in his hand and his arrows beating his back as he goes. The night sky is only set aglow by the fire set in his home behind him by the thieves who have taken his most prized possession.

"Helen!" Paris yells from the shore as Helen is taken away kicking and screaming into a boat that her captors brought with them.

"I love you, Paris!" Helen wails through uncontrollable sobs when one of the burly, savage looking kidnappers pushes her over to quiet her.

She falls onto the kidnapper in front of her who cradles her with a raucous laugh as she struggles to see her husband on the shore. Paris positions himself to take out anyone in sight between him and his love. He raises the bow into the air and aims, but before he can shoot a sword is driven into his back. Paris immediately falls to his knees on the milky white sand and drops his bow into the black tide.

Helen's eyes widen in horror as she watches the man behind Paris remove his blade and wipe it on his leg with tears flowing down her creamy cheeks.

"NO!" She cries out into the night and struggles even harder with her captor.

Another man, behind her takes the handle of his sword and raises it above her head. Helen shrieks and then…

* * *

Shy jumps up from her nap when a book is slammed shut on the desk next to her. She looks to her left with sleepy eyes and sees another student leaving the immense university library. She looks on her desk and sees an open textbook in front of her with highlighter scribbled throughout. She shuts the book over quietly and shuts her eyes with a sigh. She feels her cell phone vibrate in her coat pocket and reaches in to answer it.

"Hello?" she whispers into the phone so she won't disturb the studying students around her.

"Hello, sunshine." A soothing, raspy voice responds.

Shy gathers her things in her hand and takes her coat from behind the heavy, wooden library chair and proceeds to the exit. As she walks male students glance up from their books long enough to watch her pass. To this, she is oblivious. She just continues to walk, not paying attention to their hungry stares.

Shy makes it out to the cold courtyard of New York University and places her textbook and notebook between her legs while holding the cell phone to her ear long enough to put her coat on.

"Are you there?" the voice on the other end inquires.

"Sorry, Desmond. I was in the library." Shy apologizes and grabs her books from between her legs.

"You look tired, darling."

"I am so tired. I was up all night - " Shy stops herself and looks around the campus. "How did you know I looked tired?"

"Turn around." The voice orders, gently.

Shy does as she is told and is greeted with a smile from across the courtyard. An older well dressed man is smiling at her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his right hand and a cell phone held up to his ear with his left. They begin walking towards each other, closing their cell phones over. They meet in the middle and Shy glances up at the much taller man with salt and pepper hair and distinguished face. She breathes deeply as he extends the flowers to her.

Shy takes the flowers nods her head graciously. "They're beautiful, Desmond."

"They're just flowers. _You're_ beautiful." Desmond cups her face in his gloved hands and places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Shy closes her blue eyes and lets the kiss melt into her pale skin. Desmond releases her after placing a strand of wavy golden hair behind her ear.

"You're a distraction." Shy says quietly as she opens her eyes again and peers into Desmond's beady gray ones.

"You look like you needed one."

"Do you always follow the women you are courting or am I just special?" Shy places the bouquet at her side and looks to the ground. A breath escapes her in a white cloud because the air is frigid.

Desmond's face drops into a scowl. "You aren't happy to see me?"

Shy takes a moment before she answers. "I have to study. I'll be happier to see you when I am done."

Shy leans up and places a kiss on Desmond's cheek. "I'll be at home. Thank you."

Shy begins to walk away from Desmond without raising the bouquet from its place at her hip, leaving Desmond behind her. She was not ready to deal with him today. She had three finals in front of her and an engagement party that should have been billed as a merger.

Desmond Aurelius is a powerful man, a worthy man. At least her father thinks so. She thought so as well to some extent, but the fact remains: he is thirty-nine and she is twenty-two. He's known her all her life and she did admire him growing up, but to marry such a man out of obligation to family was not the way she pictured her life.

Shy is exceptionally beautiful with long wavy golden colored hair and piercing blue eyes. From the time she was born she was told how beautiful she was. When she blossomed, so to speak, the admiration of her looks took away from the admiration of her mind. She had many boyfriends, all of which wanted one thing and one thing only. Some of them succeeded in getting what they wanted, but only because Shy allowed them to. She knew she had the control, but she desperately sought love and she knew she wouldn't get it from boys her own age. Shy grew tired of being coveted and groped and lusted after. She did not see what the big deal was anyway. She was just a girl, like any other.

Desmond is a good man. He respects her, he admires her mind. He will make a good husband and he won't take her father's company away from them. She could control that she knew. As long as she agreed to be his wife. She came to the decision herself. No one made her engage him. It was her choice. And she did love him. He could have any woman he wanted and he chose her.

_Desmond is a good man. _Shy thought to herself as she made her way through the cold courtyard trying to push aside her second thoughts.


	2. The Other Woman

Shy sits at the counter of her parent's kitchen with another textbook open in front of her. She wiggles a No. 2 pencil between her forefinger and thumb as she reads.

"Doth iseth my lady!" A young Hispanic girl, the same age as Shy, enters wearing a gray maid's uniform with a white apron and orthopedic shoes. She is putting her straight, brown hair in a ponytail and her eyes are a deep brown.

Shy doesn't take her attention away from the book as she responds. "It's Greek Mythology, not Shakespeare, Delia."

Delia finishes her hair and leans on top of the book making Shy look up at her with her eyes. "They all die in either. Don't they?"

Shy cocks her head at Delia and snatches the book from under her elbows and closes it over. "It's still not the same thing."

Shy stretches her arms out in front of her as Delia backs away and goes into the refrigerator for bottled water. Shy glances at the large diamond on her left ring finger and begins to twirl it around. Delia takes a look at the ring and takes a sip of her water. She points at Shy's finger and swallows.

"You're a lucky girl, Shy." Delia says.

Shy stops fidgeting with her ring and looks at Delia. "Because I have a ring? Or because you don't?"

Delia's eyes narrow at Shy. "Because Desmond Aurelius is a wealthy man and you won't have to clean the houses of the rich to pretend to be one."

"I know about you and Desmond, Delia." Shy leans back on her stool and starts to gather her things. "I know he sleeps with you because I won't."

Delia shifts her weight uncomfortably as Shy's eyes bear into hers. "We've only done it once and it was before you were engaged."

Shy shook her head. "I was engaged last night. I was also up late enough to hear you let him in and let him touch you in the sitting room. My father's study is across the hall."

"Are you going to tell your father?" Delia's eyes became wider than Shy had ever seen them. They are small eyes. Delia is very beautiful. Shy knew why Desmond was attracted to her. She was exotic and not like herself.

Shy takes a deep breath in and releases it. "No. Enjoy him."

Shy grabs her textbook from the counter and steps down from the stool. Delia watches as Shy start to leave the room without an inkling of emotion on her face. Delia releases a breath when Shy stops next to her and looks in her eyes again.

"Don't tell him I know." Shy says in a very even tone.

Delia nods once with a confused and frightened expression on her pretty face as Shy leaves for her bedroom.

Shy knew that she could have Delia fired for what she has done with her fiancé, but in reality Shy didn't feel any anger towards her. She didn't feel any anger towards her fiancé for that matter. She did not care and, for the first time, she felt truly dead inside.

Shy didn't love Desmond. She tried and tried to, but she could not make herself feel for him. When he touched her, she became frigid and chills ran down her spine. It was not the chills that they write about in fairy tales and romance novels though. It was uneasy, unnatural.

As a matter of fact, Shy had never felt those chills before. She highly doubted that they even existed in real life. She had to believe in them though, because her ancestor was the one of the prime examples of true love.

Helen of Troy was the most beautiful woman in the world. She launched a thousand ships, she caused a city to fall because she felt those chills from a guy she had no business sleeping with.

Shy thought it was all idiotic. She spent four years in college studying the metaphors and meanings behind the story of her very great grandmother, Helen, and other stories of her Greek ancestry and chalked it all up to bullshit. They were fables, myths to stop women from cheating on their husbands and to stop men from coveting other men's wives.

_There is no such thing as fate. _Shy thought to herself.

And if there was, then Desmond must be hers. There was two days until the party when it will be written in stone that he would be her husband and they were supposed to be happy. She would honor him as her husband and maybe after they are married and she gives herself to him, everything would be better. He would no longer need Delia and they would move away to where she wouldn't even be a distraction. No one would. It would just be Shy, and her husband, and her work. And everyone would be happy.

Shy makes it up to her room and shuts the door behind her. She leans back on the door and slides down to the floor, holding the textbook tightly to her chest. She folds her knees up to her chest and lets the tears escape her eyes.


	3. The Engagement

It was twenty-ninth of July and Shy had just celebrated her twenty-second birthday in April. Shy was enjoying her vacation in Greece as a gift from her parents. The warm breeze held a hint of humidity and Shy was just returning to her room after a day at the temples spent looking for anything regarding her ancestors. It intrigued her how they linked her family name of Angelis to Helen's when Angelis had originated in another part of the country. She had read somewhere that her line was not the spawn of Paris' and Helen's love affair, but of another Greek who had stolen Helen from him. In the same text she read that Paris had actually fathered a child from a handmaiden before he met Helen.

_So much for true love._ Shy thought as she entered the hotel lobby of where she was staying.

Of course no one would dare question mythology so the book she had read was just considered conspiracy theories of an overactive imagination. Still, it was extremely well researched and totally capable of being regarded as truth. The book even named descendents of the match between Paris and the handmaiden who went by the name of Aglaia which meant "splendor and beauty". Mersinias, Karabatsos, Nikolias, and Rouvelas were just a few. Apparently the handmaiden's love child favored his father and used it to his advantage.

Shy took a seat in the antique hotel lobby that imitated the architecture of the land with her nose buried in the book. The bright orange light of the Greek sun filtered in from the revolving doors and drowned her page in gold. She could hear a familiar voice speaking Greek to the doorman, but did not bother to remove her eyes from the words before her.

Suddenly, the words on the page were darkened by shadow and she glanced up at her visitor. The sun shone brightly behind him casting his face in shadow, but she could feel the power he projected on her and she knew who it was.

"I don't wish to disturb you, dear." He said as gently as he could, taking a seat in front of her.

"The distraction is welcomed. I was getting too wrapped up in school work I was supposed to leave behind on this vacation." Shy said, shutting the book over on her lap. "What brings you to Greece, Desmond?"

He smiled and the lines beside his eyes revealed themselves. Shy could not help but smile back as she could see he was dressed in a suit and guessed that he would say business.

"Business." He said, just as she planned in her mind. "I rarely travel when it isn't business involved."

"My father told me of your offer for the company." Shy said evenly, fixing her skirt and crossing her legs over.

Desmond's beady gray eyes traveled from her ankles to her long legs and rested a glance on her thighs. Shy let him linger on her for a moment before continuing the conversation.

"You do realize how many people will lose their jobs, don't you? Those people aren't just employees, Desmond. They're friends."

Desmond smirked and raised his eyes to hers. "That's why it's in shambles, my dear. If everyone is treated as an equal there is nothing to balance."

"And you enjoy your pedestal." Shy said not taking her eyes away from his.

"Have dinner with me." Desmond said sternly.

Shy rolled her eyes and stood up. She looked down at Desmond who did not rise with her. "No thank you. I don't want to dine with the man who befriended my father for twenty years only to steal his company from beneath him."

Desmond stands and towers over Shy a few inches from her body. "You were much more polite when you were a child. To think, you're father named you the exact opposite of what you are. Although, I do like the fiery types."

"Are you attempting to flirt with me?" Shy raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

"I wouldn't belittle you that way. You are much too brilliant. I just want to have dinner with a friendly face. Think of it as a belated birthday present."

Shy's eyebrow remained raised as she tried to read his face for a trace of what his plan might be. Then, she pursed her lips and sighed. "We'll have dinner in the restaurant here. I will meet you in an hour in this very spot. We'll have dinner and discuss other options for my father's company. If the subject changes during the dinner, I assure you it will not be a friendly face you are eating with."

Desmond's expression mocked her. He was not intimidated, but he still agreed. "Very well."

* * *

Shy entered her room after the dinner that went as she planned. Desmond and she had come to an agreement that her father could select who he wished to stay at the company and who he wished to add. She was surprised that Desmond had taken her seriously and she turned the take-over into a merger. She kept thinking of how her father would be thrilled at the news. 

Still, as she sat at the foot of her bed in the large suite her parents ordered for her, she felt uneasy. The talk seemed a little too easy for her.

She took off her strappy heels and stretched her feet in front of her when there was a knock at the door. Shy rose to her feet, her champagne colored satin dress flowing behind her as she made it to the door to look through the peep hole. She didn't see anyone. Against her better judgment she opened the door to look out.

Shy took a step out and was grabbed to the side by a warm, rough hand. She gasped, but was met by those same gray eyes that had probed her body during dinner when he thought she wasn't looking. Then, the smile spread across his lips.

Shy touched her chest and took a deep breath in. "You scared me, Desmond! What do you want?"

"You are beautiful, Shy. More beautiful than any I've ever seen." Desmond caressed her pale cheek with his right hand. He was untucked and disheveled.

"Have you been drinking more wine?" Shy said snidely, but did not pull away from his touch.

Desmond inched her closer with his hand on her cheek and swallowed. "I won't take Athens away from your father, Shy if it hurts you."

Athens was the name of her father's company and at this Shy was confused. She looked at the sincerity in Desmond's eyes and she believed him.

"Why would you do that for me?" She replied in a whisper. Her heart quickened and her palm felt wet within his.

"I adore you. I would give you the world, if I could only have you." Desmond's hand moved from her cheek to her neck where she could feel her own pulse beating against his hand.

He let her hand go and placed his free hand on her waist. "Marry me and your happiness will be my only venture."

The hall felt quieter to her now and all she could feel was the burning of her cheeks and the rise and fall of her chest. She found her thoughts racing in her mind. She could save her father's company; she could have anything she wanted. She believed him.

Before she knew it she was nodding, "Yes." The word barely escaped her lips before she felt Desmond's on top of them.

He pulled her close to his body and kissed her more urgently. She let him. She felt incapacitated by his kiss. Her functions had ceased and she could neither welcome him nor push him away.

Desmond placed his hand on her bare thigh and slipped his hand underneath her short dress. Shy closed her eyes and let out a sigh as he moved to kiss her neck and feel her. They stood in the hall alone and Shy silently wished for someone to come out and interrupt. He inched her back to the wall and she was trapped.

Finally, her hands found their way to his shoulders and she pushed. Desmond backed away trying to catch his breath. There was no lustful hunger in his eyes like she had seen before with others. There was just a look of concern. Desmond had never been resisted before.

Shy swallowed hard. "Not now."

Desmond leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Of course. I apologize."

"You should go back to your room." Shy said gently, touching his shoulder to smooth out his collar.

Desmond nodded and kissed her lips one last time before leaving her alone.

Shy entered her room and locked the door behind her. She looked to her left at a mirror hanging on the wall above a small table where she kept her key. Her lips and the area around them was red and her hair had fallen out of the comb that was holding it to the side.

She stared blankly at the reflection before her. She then took the comb out and let her hair fall on her shoulders. She was flushed and tired, but even more importantly…she was engaged.


	4. Field Trip

First I want to say thanks to Troylives4ever for all your reviews. I appreciate it. As for your question regarding if Desmond really loves Shy…I am trying to imitate the relationship between Menelaus and Helen but with a modern approach…Desmond can't just go around snatching Shy up whenever he wants to so where Menelaus was a doer, Desmond is a thinker. Does that make sense? Well I won't say anymore except read on to see what I mean. Thanks again:o)

* * *

She sprays some perfume on one wrist and rubs it against the other before putting the bottle on her vanity stand in front of her. She picks up a dangly earring with fake jewels encrusting it and places it delicately on her earlobe. Her lips were lightly glossed pink and her eyelids were dusted with gray eye shadow to accentuate her blue as the Aegean irises. She wore a coral colored tube top with boot-cut khakis for the unusually warm forJanuary day.

There was a knock at her bedroom door and she stands from her vanity to get her scarf and brown leather jacket on. The door opens slightly and Delia peeks inside.

"Desmond is waiting for you downstairs, Miss." She says with a tinge of fear in her voice.

Shy pulls her hair from beneath the collar of her coat and grabs her purse from the foot of her bed. She breezes by Delia without acknowledging her and heads down the stairs.

Desmond is standing at the bottom of the stairs in his usual dress of a three piece suit and a long wool coat waiting for his young fiancé. He hears the clack of her heeled boots on the marble staircase and glances up to greet her.

Shy reaches the bottom and places a kiss on Desmond's cheek as Delia comes down a few steps behind.

"Hello, my love." Desmond says glancing at Delia whose eyes quickly run away from his stare.

Desmond looks back at the woman he should be talking to and says, "I'm glad you decided to come today."

"I'm interested in seeing the people you are putting out of work, _dear_." Shy responds snidely.

"It's business, Shy. Not friendships. You'll see. Everything is about business, dear." Desmond places his hand on the brass doorknob of the front door and gestures for Shy to leave.

Shy walks out in front of him to where an old fashioned Rolls Royce is waiting for them.

"Where are we going again?" Shy asks as the driver opens the door for her and she climbs inside.

"Long Island." Desmond says making sure not to elaborate any further.

She hated that about him. Desmond was not a conversationalist. He was not the type of person someone would come home to and be able to describe their day in perfect detail. Instead of hanging on her every detail he would submit subtle "mm-hmms" and nods as his head would be buried in the day's stock reports.

"_And then I made wild animal love to the visiting curator from France, on my desktop, in broad daylight." _Shy thought of herself saying to him after years of marriage.

"_That's nice trophy wife that I don't really love because I am just a horny money hungry older man." _Shy imagined him responding to her.

She sighed and glanced at the man on the other side of the car. He was looking out of the window on his side with a stern face. She continued to look out of her window at the bare trees passing swiftly by.

* * *

The Rolls Royce pulled into a muddy construction site with large digging machines and trailers in strategically placed areas. Pick-up trucks and jeeps were parked by them and men in heavy jackets or overalls and hardhats remained steady in their work.

The noise of jackhammers and drills hit her ears hard as the driver opened the door for her. Desmond had already stepped out on his side. He came around to her and touched the small of her back to get her moving towards a much older man in his sixties that was in a yellow hardhat and jean jacket. He met them halfway with rolled up blueprints underneath his arm.

The man extended his hand to Desmond, who took it firmly with his to shake it. "Mr. Aurelius, glad you could make it." He took off his hat revealing thick, straight coffee colored hair.

"Sorry for the delay, Zander. You understand." Desmond gestured to Shy.

She did not notice his indirect comment because she was busy looking around the site at some of the men who stopped what they were doing to look at her. Her disgust was interrupted by the old man's gentle voice. She looked at him.

"Desmond said you were a vision." Zander said taking her hand in his. "But he did not do you justice at all. You're an angel."

Shy smiled genuinely at him. His touch was warm as were his hazel eyes. He was being sincere, she could tell. She held his hand a little longer before releasing it and bowed her head slightly to him.

"You are too kind." She said quietly, making the old man smile and his eyes glimmer in the sunlight.

Desmond's eyes darted between them. Zander caught her fiancé's expression and let her hand go gently.

"Evan!" Zander called behind him in a booming voice.

A dark, handsome, rugged man with facial stubble and curly black hair trudged up to them. His appearance was disheveled and his eyes were big and hazel. He was muddy and broad, tall and heavy footed. He was older than her, but still young although the lines beside his eyes would suggest otherwise.

_His name means "warrior". _Shy thought to herself as he approached.

She had a hobby of memorizing meanings behind names. She thought that people weren't named by accident. Eventually the name that parents chose would dictate the child's life from then on. So far, she hadn't been wrong despite her own name.

Evan took the rugged work gloves from his hands when he reached them.

"My oldest son, Evan." Zander introduced. "This is Desmond Aurelius –"

"The man who intends to take our life from us." Evan said with a hard expression.

He spoke eloquently despite of his appearance of a hard worked ox. Shy grinned at his remark. Desmond did not.

"I come in peace young Nikolias." Desmond extended his hand to Evan, who just looked at it.

Shy's eyes flickered at the name Desmond uttered. It was one of the names she read about while in Greece when she was tracing the lines of Prince Paris and her ancestor. She glanced at one of the trailers that bore the company name of "Nikolias and Son".

"Desmond has come to negotiate, son." Zander said patting his son on the shoulder once. "This is his lovely fiancé, Shy. Take her around and show her what we are accomplishing. Desmond and I have business to attend to."

Evan turned toward his father and lowered his voice, "Father, I don't think that Miss – "

"Angelis." Shy finally spoke up.

"Thank you." Evan said obviously agitated. He turned back to his father. "I don't think Miss Angelis wants to look at dirty men digging. She can sit with you."

"She can walk with _you_." Zander said sternly looking at his son.

Evan exhaled. "Right."

Zander stepped between Shy and Desmond placing an arm around Desmond's shoulders to lead him away. Evan looked Shy from head to toe and groaned. She attempted to smile at him, but he turned his back on her and walked away. Shy narrowed her eyes at him before following.

"You're father has a nice establishment here." She offered as he sped up in front of her.

"It's dirt and a couple drills. A five-year-old can have an establishment like this." Evan said not turning to look at her. The men who were supposed to be drilling were another story.

"I meant it as a compliment." She was starting to get aggravated with his sarcasm.

At that, Evan stopped and turned making her stop abruptly close to him. "No offense, sweetheart, but I really don't have time to take you around and act like the happy tour guide when you and your fiancé are taking everything my father worked so hard for right beneath his nose."

"Excuse me? I have nothing to do with the merger. If anything, I would like to see your father keep his company. Just because I'm attached to the person you hate, doesn't mean I share the same views as him." Shy's cheeks became red as she rambled on. "And I don't think you should be so rude to me just because you like to pre-judge. I'm still a guest and should be treated like one."

Evan crossed his arms over his broad chest and looked down his nose at her. Shy took a deep breath awaiting the possible wrath he was going to unleash on her, but she stood firm.

"I apologize." He said simply.

Shy was taken back. She didn't realize he would be that easy. "Apology accepted."

Evan nodded. He started to walk away again and, this time, she followed at his side.

"We don't have many women visit us at work. I finally understand why." Evan looked around the site at the men they passed and how they would stop what they were doing to get a glance at Shy.

Shy looked at them all uncomfortably. One of the workers approached them and began to speak.

"Evan there's a problem with the bulldozer by the gate. You have a minute?" The worker said looking past Evan at Shy, licking his lips.

Evan stepped in his line of vision. "I'll be right over."

Shy watched as the worker faced the ground and walked away obediently. Evan turned to her as a jackhammer started running behind them. Evan looked over her shoulder at the man working vigorously. Shy turned to look at the man who was skinnier than the rest pounding at the dirt with the machine. His head was covered in a hardhat and his face was underneath a ski-mask.

She kept staring at him for some reason. He intrigued her. The rest of the site was silent except for his digging and she didn't know why it sparked her interest so much. Maybe it was because he was the only one who was not staring at her.

"This way, Miss Angelis." Evan called to her as he was already a few feet away.

"Call me Shy." She said quietly following him still glancing back at the man in the mask.


	5. 1st Impression

The sun seemed like it was shining on him, like it was begging for her attention. The breeze even blew towards him and made the ends of her golden hair point at him. It could be the mask and her unwavering need to uncover everything that was hidden. It could be the fact that he hadn't stopped working in over an hour, digging and shoveling and tossing piles of dirt from around him. Whatever the reason was, she could not stop staring in his direction from across the site where she stood, watching Evan and the others work. She felt ignored in a sea of men who were panting at her shoes. He had not even looked her way, he hadn't looked anyone's way for that matter, but he should have at least looked her way.

_Maybe he's gay. _She thought to herself trying to pacify her astonishing need to justify his actions.

Shy had always wished to be ignored on a daily basis by men when she walked past them. She'd wished that they wouldn't notice her and make a comment. There were days when she would feel physically sick as she entered her house because she had heard so many "Hey babies" and "God, you're beautifuls". No man had ever ignored her presence. No matter if she tried to sneak around, there would always be someone to sniff her out and make a comment about her body or her face.

Now, she was standing among a hundred men that she wouldn't give the time of day to having a silent tantrum in her head.

_He has to be gay. _She reassured herself.

She tucked her bottom lip under her white teeth as he took the hardhat from his head that was still covered with the ski mask and replaced it on his head. She tilted her head to the side to try to catch a glimpse of his eyes to no avail.

"Well, Shy did my son teach you the ins and outs of Nikolias and Sons?" Zander stepped up next to her with Desmond beside him.

Her concentration was broken and she looked at them. "Excuse me?"

Desmond turned his head toward the masked worker to see what had Shy so preoccupied. His eyebrows arched. Shy swallowed down hard as Evan joined his father beside her.

"Come, dear friend. You have to meet someone." Zander took Shy's arm and wrapped it around his own and marched her in front of Desmond towards the masked worker who did not stop drilling.

Shy turned to look at her fiancé as she was being escorted away. Desmond's eyes were locked on the worker as they made their way toward him. Evan walked stoically at his side.

The walk seemed like a journey and Shy feared Desmond's response to the person beneath the mask. If the merger was to go through the way he planned, Shy knew he would get rid of all the men on the site today for looking at her the way they did. He was very possessive of her and not in a charming way either.

Shy knew two things for sure. No one could cross Desmond without serious and justifiable repercussions and no one could possess what he possessed. He had to have the best and there was no room for sharing. His greed was only matched by his ability to get everything. Shy knew that the masked man's distraction of her was not going to be looked kindly upon. He would probably be the first to be fired when the merger takes place and she would never hear the end of it.

The group of them reached the masked worker and stopped. Zander still held Shy's arm close to his. Desmond tucked his hands into his coat pockets and raised his head to look down at the shorter man in front of him with the jackhammer. Evan smiled at his father.

"Zane!" Zander shouted over the noise of the jackhammer.

_His name means prince, god's gracious gift. _Shy said quickly to herself in her mind.

She often did that when she was nervous and, for some reason, her heart had picked up the pace in her chest.

"Zane!" Zander called him again.

This time the man heard and looked up at his father. She finally caught his eyes that were a deep brown. He looked away from her and stopped the jackhammer. He put the machine on the ground beside him and removed his gloves.

"This is my younger son, Zane. Zane this is Desmond Aurelius and his fiancé, Shy Angelis." Zander said as Desmond took his place next to Shy.

Zane took his hardhat off and then reached for the ski mask. Shy tried to hide her anticipation from Desmond who was watching her from the corner of his eye. Zane removed his mask and Shy's heart skipped. He looked at her, dead in the eyes and extended his hand to Desmond.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." His voice was smooth.

Shy couldn't keep her eyes from wandering his appearance. His brown eyes were intense; his hair was a mess of unruly brown waves and strands that reached below his earlobes; his body was thin and muscular she could tell by his thermal shirt. He was tan, a little darker than his brother, but not as tall or broad. His face was flawless unlike Evan's which had the tell tale lines beside his eyes and scar on his chin.

Shy realized she was staring and immediately averted her eyes to the dirt.

Desmond released Zane's hand and placed his on Shy's lower back as he presented her. "My fiancé."

Zane extended his hand to her and attempted to catch her eyes again. She took his hand lightly. He held it for a moment.

"Zane Nikolias." He stated.

Shy inhaled and held it as she pulled her hand away gently. He did not take his eyes from hers and did not make any effort to hide it either. The tip of his tongue reached out and tenderly caressed his bottom lip as he looked at her. Shy shifted uncomfortably in her spot.

_Okay so he's not gay. _A grin discreetly slipped across her lips at the thought.

Zander caught her grin and bared one of his own. She saw him and quickly tucked her bottom lip under her teeth.

"Well I'm glad that we've all had this opportunity to meet. Now it won't seem so awkward when we arrive at the engagement party tomorrow night." Zander said happily.

Shy shot a glance at Desmond who stood straight as he looked back at her. "You invited them?" Shy whispered.

"It's business." Desmond whispered back obviously agitated by her questioning him.

"Unbelievable." She mumbled as she rolled her eyes toward Zane.

He raised an eyebrow at her indicating that he had heard their whole little aside. Shy huffed and turned to leave.

Desmond turned slightly to see where she was going.

"I guess that means you're leaving." Evan said snidely watching Shy get into the Rolls Royce at the far end of the lot.

Desmond grit his teeth, trying to hide his disapproval of Shy's actions. "I suppose it does."

He turned back toward them and noticed Zane gazing at the car. Desmond steps into his line of vision. "Gentlemen, I apologize for my rude fiancé. She's been under the weather. I'm looking forward to seeing you at the party to finalize the deal. I take it you will be bringing a date, Zane?"

Zane looked up at Desmond who was easily a couple of inches taller than him and squinted from the sun. "Maybe."

"He's being modest." Zander interjected. "Zane is quite the ladies man."

Desmond nodded his head in approval. "Aren't we all?"

He then turned on them without shaking their hands and made his way to the car. Zander looked at his boys and quickly followed Desmond. Evan made his way over to Zane and watched as their father praised the man who would be taking their work away from them. Evan crossed his arms over his broad chest as Zane ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

Desmond stood a moment with Zander in the distance speaking.

"Well that is the most powerful man I've ever seen." Evan said with bitterness laced in his voice.

"He's an asshole and she's not happy." Zane said looking at Shy through the car window.

"Don't start Zane." Evan said, "This isn't like going to the bar and taking the drunken guy's girlfriend home with you. This guy will ruin you. He'll ruin us. Leave it alone. Besides she's not your type."

Evan left Zane standing in the dirt as he went to join his father to discuss the merger.

Shy raised her head to look out the window and caught Zane peering at her as Desmond entered the automobile. He could tell she sighed unhappily by the way her chest rose and fell.

"She's not anyone's type." He said quietly to himself as the car rode out of the lot stirring up dust behind it.

But the fact remained in his mind, Shy was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

* * *

Shy entered her house with Desmond enraged behind her. She let the front door go behind her and he flung it open. She continued on to the kitchen, undoing her coat. She spotted Delia glancing at them from the living room as they flashed by.

"Do you realize how embarrassing that was?" Desmond raised his voice at Shy who seemed unfazed as she placed her coat around the back of a stool at the island counter. "Watching my fiancé show disapproval for my decision and rudely walking away without saying goodbye?"

Shy exhaled as she made her way around to the refrigerator for a bottled water. "I didn't feel the need to be there anymore."

"You didn't feel the need to be there?" Desmond growled as he placed his hands on the countertop.

Shy opened the door to the refrigerator and felt her arm being snatched by Desmond. He yanked her in front of him and leaned her over the counter painfully grabbing her face. He put his face up to hers putting his weight on her so she wouldn't move.

"You feel what I want you to feel!" Desmond hissed in her face.

Shy could feel her pulse race and her eyes widen. She was afraid. Tears came quickly to her eyes.

"You will never walk away from me like that again!" He tightened his hand on her face and a tear streamed down her cheek. "And you will not talk to me as if you do not care! You will be my wife, Shy, and you will honor me as your husband! Do you understand?"

Shy felt him shake her face harshly and nodded once, holding back her whimper. She could see Delia hiding behind the doorway of the kitchen watching everything.

"Say it." He said lowly, his eyes wild with anger.

"I understand." She croaked.

Desmond kissed her lips harshly before letting her go. "Go clean up." He said walking out of the room, quickly. "I don't want your father asking questions."

Shy waited until the front door slammed shut and crumbled to the floor in a heap and whimpered into her hands. Delia entered the kitchen and knelt next to Shy on the floor. Delia cradled Shy's head and placed it on her chest hushing her.


	6. A Broken Heart

She rode with her father, the day of the party, out to the opulent mansion in the Hamptons that Desmond had rented not only for the party but for the entire weekend. Shy couldn't imagine going through the night playing the happy fiancé let alone the entire weekend after what happened in the kitchen the day before.

She glanced over at her father who had a stupid smile on his face since Shy and Desmond arrived back from Greece together and announced their engagement. Much to her dismay, no one had asked her how or why she came to that decision so quickly. Especially since everyone knew she had been seeing someone at school at the time. Well, not really. She often said she was seeing someone so people wouldn't question her motives for not coming home in the middle of the night.

The truth was she often rented hotel rooms in the city and stayed over night or a few nights so she could have time to herself. Whenever she was home, she would get barraged with questions either by her mother about men; or by her father about school. He wanted her to take business not liberal arts. Her mother wanted her to marry before graduation.

Well, her mother got her wish. It was a shame that she couldn't be there to see it.

Shy's mind wandered back to when she found out her mother was sick and that it was already too late to do anything. It was a bad arrhythmia, the doctor had said. Her mother had a hole in her heart that only grew with age. It caused her heart to beat irregularly in her chest and eventually the malfunction caused her to have a heart attack. Shy wondered how they never pin-pointed it before. When she came home from Greece with Desmond her mother was the only one who didn't solely celebrate when they announced their plans.

_She died of a broken heart_, Shy thought.

That was almost five months ago and Shy regretted her night interludes at the hotel. She should have been home spending time with her mother instead of lying about an affair that didn't exist.

Her eyes must have become heavy because her father reached his hand over what seemed like a vast stretch of leather between them to touch her knee. She was prompted to look at him.

"Not getting cold feet already are you, Shy?" Her father questioned without losing his smile.

Shy strained to smile and shake her head. He left his hand on her knee reassuringly as she resumed staring out of her window.

She wanted to scream. She could feel it burn inside of her chest, yearning to be freed from her lips. She wanted to tell her father about yesterday and let him call the whole thing off. Of course, that would mean that Desmond would take the rest of the company and they wouldn't be partners and her father would lose everything. She couldn't let that happen, but she still wondered if her father would even call it off. Would he even risk losing his baby just to save his daughter from eternal misery?

Her jaw clenched, knowing the answer in her heart. He wouldn't. And she had sold her soul to the devil. Shy looked through the front windshield over the driver's shoulder and saw Desmond's Rolls Royce in front of them and his head in the backseat. She swallowed down her rage and looked to her side where a little girl was mounted atop a horse and her father was leading the animal with a smile on both their faces and realized that she would never feel that again after this weekend.


	7. The Debut

Shy could hear the small orchestra of strings and horns playing downstairs in the ballroom as she finished her makeup. She stood from the vanity that was much larger than the one she had at home and walked into the balcony doors of the room to look outside before putting on her dress.

Desmond had made it a black-tie affair. All the men looked like penguins and all the women looked like multi-colored flamingoes as they walked into the foyer beneath her window. She looked out further into the new night to see all the Mercedes, Jaguars, Porsches and limos being parked by the hired valets and miserable limousine drivers.

Her hair was pinned back as it usually is, but curled into flattering golden tendrils that she would release once she got dressed. Desmond was already downstairs entertaining with her father and no doubt discussing more business ventures. It was quite sad really. No one was actually there for her. They were all friends of her father and Desmond. Shy never really had any friends aside from Delia who just happened to be bedding Shy's fiancé at night. Still, Delia was actually the lucky one.

Delia was free.

Shy watched the yuppies enter arm in arm for a minute more then made her way to the large closet in the corner of the room to get her dress.

The dress was a beautifully long A-line satin periwinkle dress with one shoulder and olive green fabric falling from the strap to her lower back. It clung to her form delicately dancing across her curves as she moved to slip her strappy heels on. She went to her vanity and picked up a dainty white gold choker with one teardrop pearl hanging on it and placed it around her neck before letting her hair down from the clip that was holding it away from her face.

Shy walked to the balcony doors one last time to take a look at how the crowd had grown before making her debut. Duplicates of each car she had seen before getting dressed were being parked, but something was different. A glimmer of red and silver was highlighted by a limo's headlights and drew Shy's attention. It was a motorcycle, a street bike. Shy squinted to get a better look at it. It was brand new, in mint condition, with one helmet resting on the rack in the back. Shy snickered to herself.

_Who would ride a street bike to a black tie affair, let alone in January? _She mused. Still, it intrigued her.

She had made it a personal goal to find out who the motorcycle belonged to by the end of the night. If nothing else would offer her entertainment this evening, finding the rider would. At that she finally released her hair from the clip to fall gently on her shoulders and made her way out of the room.

* * *

Zane sipped on a beer while leaning at the bar which was set up diagonally from the stair case where the rich hob-knobbed beneath it. He was surprised that they even had beer considering the guest list. He took a look around at all conversations taking place around him and sighed. His father was off chatting up some stockbroker who could care less about making them more money. Evan and Layla, his wife, talked to other couples who looked just as good as they did. Zane caught Evan glancing at him and rolling his eyes at what must have been an agonizing conversation. Evan was more made for this than he was though. He was the more responsible one who could handle dull conversation without yawning and seeming disinterested. Zane would be busy playing footsie under the table with said bore's brand-new wife.

Zane smiled to himself before taking another sip of his beer. Still, he wished he could have a Layla around to go home and bitch to afterwards.

The band silenced after what seemed like endless playing and everyone looked at the staircase. Zane followed their stares and found himself standing up straight. The whispers started and the compliments flowed and all of them were right. She was gorgeous.

Then, as if she heard his thoughts, she looked directly at him. He held her stare and could swear that her cheeks blushed before the corners of her mouth turned up at him slightly.

"Presenting my beautiful daughter and soon to be Mrs. Aurelius, Shy Angelis." Her father announced as he met her at the bottom of the stairs.

Their gaze was broken by Desmond, who met his fiancé in the middle of the floor and placed a kiss on her lips. Her smile faded quickly when he did and her face became stern again. Zane watched as she was surrounded by admirers and jealous ladies alike. She faux smiled her way around the crowd and kissed both cheeks of anyone who offered them. The band started up again and Zane put his beer on the bar and walked away.

It had only been a few minutes since she came downstairs and she already felt like she couldn't breathe. Desmond had shown his trophy and left her to the wolves as he went on with her father to some men in the corner of the room.

"You look gorgeous, darling. Your mother would be so proud." A plump older woman with fire engine red hair whose name escaped Shy said.

Shy looked at her with her face dropping. "Thank you." Shy noticed Zane leaving the bar.

"And catching Desmond Aurelius is a feat within itself." Another woman, a thinner woman, chimed in sipping her champagne. "Then again with a body like yours I'm sure it wasn't that hard to coax him into marriage."

Shy narrowed her eyes at the woman. "I don't coax."

She noticed Evan and a beautiful woman the same age as him on the other side of the room. And before the woman could retort, she excused herself.

"Ladies, there is someone I must see. Excuse me." She pushed her way gently past them to get to Evan.

Evan turned to her when she approached and nodded his head, raising his champagne glass to her. "Shy."

Shy couldn't help, but smile. She was actually glad they had come. The woman he was with was gorgeous with long, straight reddish brown hair to the middle of her back and beautiful almond shaped green eyes. She was pregnant, only a couple of months, but her black satin, spaghetti strapped gown framed her tiny swell beautifully.

"This is my wife, Layla. Baby, this is Shy Angelis." Evan gestured to each of them to introduce them.

Layla raised her hand to shake Shy's. "It's nice to meet you. Evan told me about the stir you caused at the work site the other day." She smiled a bright smile that, unlike the other ladies, didn't have malicious thoughts of envy behind it.

Shy smiled again. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Shy let Layla's hand go and like a magnet it went safely into Evan's, interlocking their fingers in the most delicious way. Shy felt her heart flutter at the gesture. It was obvious that they were in-love and not just married because they had to be. Evan smiled at his wife.

"How many months are you?" Shy blurted out and quickly shut her mouth to regain her composure and conceal her giddiness. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

Layla's face lit up at the question. "Five months tomorrow." She touched her belly with her free hand.

"Well you are the most gorgeous woman here without a doubt." Shy said, much to Evan's surprise. He looked at her and his eyes smiled.

Shy took a sweeping glance around the party and turned back toward them with her hands folded in front of her. "Is your father here?"

Evan gestured with his glass at a group of men through the window behind the band smoking cigars on the terrace in the back of the house. "Killing himself in the back."

Shy turned her body to look out of the window.

"My brother is here, too." Evan said abruptly, making Shy's body snap back to them.

"Really?" She said smoothly. "I didn't see him."

"Didn't see who?" An even voice said from behind Shy.

She jumped to see who it was and met his eyes at the same height as hers. She swallowed and blinked once.

"You." Evan said.

"Well here I am." Zane said not taking his eyes away from hers.

She looked to the floor as Zane brushed past her to his brother and sister-in-law. He hugged Layla by the waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, beautiful." He said to her. She touched his cheek with her free hand.

He went back to staring at Shy whose cheeks burned. "Hello."

Shy raised her head after regaining her composure. "Hello."

"Hello." Another voice chimed in and Shy felt her waist being grabbed.

She turned and saw Desmond at her side. His eyes burned into Zane's. Shy quickly faced the pretty Italian marble floor, flushed.

"That's a beautiful bike you have, Zane." Desmond said mock nicely.

Shy's head shot up and her eyes glazed over. Figures the one to perk her interest so much would be him. He caught her sharp look by the corner of his eye.

"But I doubt you could find a date to ride on the back of a bike in her finest dress." Desmond continued.

Layla rolled her eyes. Shy smiled to herself.

"You're right." Zane started, looking at Desmond. Then he turned to Shy and said, "But maybe I'll find someone to go home on it with me."

Shy's breath escaped her. He looked inside of her, not at her. It made her crazy.

Desmond tightened his grip around her waist. "Come along, honey." He said through grit teeth. "They're waiting for us."

Desmond escorted Shy away as she looked back once at Zane who didn't take his eyes from her.


	8. Stay

**Author's note: okay just a few things then I will get onto the chapter. One: sorry chapter 6 was so short, I just wanted to establish some sort of relationship between Shy and her parents and how she really felt now that Desmond had proven that he wasn't in it for love. I think I redeemed myself with chapter 7 though. Hee-hee. Two: thanks for the reviews, keep them coming…whether they're bad or good they're appreciated. Three: I am going to be making some little visual references to the movie Troy, before you guys get on me for being unoriginal. Remember it's supposed to be history repeating itself. Okay enough talk, enjoy chapter 8!

* * *

**

Desmond tapped on his wine glass with his spoon and the conversations at each table in the immense dining room ceased. They sat at a longer table at the head of the room to which Desmond had invited the Nikolias's to sit.

Desmond stood up and all eyes were on him, except for Zane's. His eyes were on Shy who sat across from him trying to ignore his stare. She glanced up at him from her plate when Desmond stood up and saw the soft look in his eyes. She exhaled a shaky breath and her stomach quivered. She had barely touched her plate at dinner, but her wine glass remained to be filled. She had fleeting thoughts throughout dinner about him. About how he might taste, about how he might feel, about how he might touch her. She would quickly brush them aside, but they would return less than a minute later and she would feel a shiver run down her spine. She didn't understand what it was. She had never swooned in her life and she wasn't about to start now considering how much she had heard about him while eavesdropping on whispers around her.

"In light of this of this evening," Desmond began. "I would like to first thank everyone for coming out to join my fiancé and myself on our happy occasion."

The crowd clapped lightly. Shy and Zane remained lost in each other's eyes. Evan, who was sitting on Zane's left, looked wearily at their fiery glances they were exchanging.

"I would also like to take this time to announce the joining of two other ventures. Nikolias and Son and Athens Corporation which I have acquired through Peter Angelis, my future father-in-law, have decided to merge into one Conglomerate rather than competing. Zander, Evan, Zane and Peter, join me in this toast." Desmond asked for them to rise with him.

Evan stood up with his glass and nudged Zane to do the same. Zane broke his stare from Shy and stood up. Shy watched as he raised his glass.

"To love and new bonds!" Shy's father resonated as he raised his glass.

"To love and new bonds!" They repeated.

"To love." Zane tilted his glass towards Shy without Desmond taking notice. He took a healthy sip and took his place sitting down, staring at her once again. This time, she couldn't hold his stare.

The party went well into the night. People began dancing as the many bottles of wine took effect on them. The band played more up tempo numbers, the bar was still stocked, and corks went a-popping.

Shy stood in the corner of the room watching all the happy couples embraced in each other's arms. There were many hearty laughs and coy giggles, but Shy was left all alone as Desmond kept himself busy with the lingering middle-aged ladies who resented her for taking the only eligible bachelor away.

_They can have him. _She said to herself sipping on her umpteenth glass of Merlot, bitterly.

And how he enjoyed the attention. He hadn't even glanced her way since dinner was over. Not that she didn't enjoy her peace, but even that left something to be desired. He could at least make it less obvious that he didn't really care for her.

Shy reached the end of her rope when she vaguely saw Desmond's hand rub over the backside of a young caterer, who smiled seductively and walked away from him. At that, Shy gulped down her last of the wine and left the glass on the nearest table as she stormed from the ballroom and up the stairs.

Zane felt her breeze by him as he danced with the fat older woman from earlier. He saw her pick up her dress and glide up the stairs not looking back. He looked over the fat woman's shoulder and saw Desmond surrounded by women who blatantly flirted with him.

"Excuse me." Zane stopped dancing and released his hold on the woman.

"But the song is far from over and I haven't been held by a looker like you in quite some time." The woman replied coyly, batting her eyelashes.

Zane smiled for the first time all night and mock bowed to the lady. "I'm afraid my bladder won't be held by anything if I continue this dance."

The woman's face melted into a look of appall. Zane winked and walked away. He went to the base of the stairs and made sure no one was looking when he started ascending them. He nodded his head at a flustered couple coming down and continued up.

* * *

Shy heard her doorknob turn from the bathroom where she was staring in the mirror blankly looking for herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and closing and she looked over her shoulder but saw no one. She went to the doorway of the bathroom that faced the entrance to the room diagonally and leaned her shoulder on the frame.

And there he was, standing with his hands tucked into his trouser pockets, looking beautiful staring down at her shoes that were thrown at the foot of the bed that faced him head on.

"You're not supposed to be in here." She said evenly to him, making him look through the canopy poles of the bed to the bathroom door.

"Neither are you." He said, tilting his head to the side to get a better look at her.

"This is my room." Shy said fidgeting with the excess fabric from her dress.

Zane walked over to the balcony doors and looked down at the shadows that were being cast from the light inside onto the courtyard. "That's your party."

"If you think you are going to charm me, you can stop now." Shy stood straight in the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest.

Zane faced the carpeted floor and cracked a smile for the second time that evening. He looked at Shy with his grin and saw her exhale. "Are you afraid that you are going to be charmed?"

Shy swallowed hard and took a sharp breath in. "I know enough about you to prevent that." Shy broke his gaze and started to walk past him.

He stepped in her path in front of the balcony doors. "You don't know anything about me."

Shy, obviously flustered by him, walked around him to her vanity. "I know you take pride in sleeping with other men's wives."

"Girlfriends." Zane corrected with a smug smile as he turned to her.

Shy turned her back on him so he wouldn't see her face flush and took off her earrings, placing them gently on the tabletop. "I know you are too proud."

Zane looked at her through the mirror and saw her face flush with aggravation. "I'm not here to sleep with you. You left, I thought something was wrong."

Shy looked into the mirror to see him. He wasn't staring at her body. He was looking at her face. The smug smile was replaced by a look of genuine concern and he was right. Something was wrong, which meant that he actually paid attention to her. She turned to him and leaned her hands on the back of the expensive vanity chair.

"He invited my family to stay the rest of the weekend." Zane cleared his throat. "If that makes you uncomfortable --"

"Why would it make me uncomfortable?" Shy pounced on his words, nervously.

Zane raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know, because it's your romantic weekend and it would be littered with business if we stayed."

Shy faced the carpet and mumbled, "It would be littered with business if you didn't."

Zane heard her and took a step closer to her body. She looked up at him with sad eyes. Now that her shoes were off he seemed taller. She knew what would happen next, but she did nothing to prevent it. He raised his hand to her cheek and she leaned into his touch. A warmth filled her face and soon traveled down to her shoulders and made its way through her body. She closed her eyes a moment and let it sink in. It was that feeling that she'd heard girls talk about but can't quite describe. It made her exhale slowly.

"Stay." She found herself saying almost too low for him to hear.

Zane watched her eyes open and look up at him. They were different now. They weren't sad anymore. They were glassy and he knew she had never been touched like that in her life. He became numb. He didn't know what to do. Feelings came over him that he had never experienced before with a woman. He felt a tightening in his stomach and the hairs on his arm stood up. Her skin was so soft, she was so beautiful, but he didn't feel lustful. He had been with enough women to know what lust felt like and this wasn't it.

He let his other hand travel to her other cheek and leaned into her face slowly. He placed his lips on hers gently, not hungrily like she was used to. Her eyes fluttered shut as he slipped his tongue past her lips and kissed her. Her heart wanted to explode, her stomach flip-flopped and her head spun. She reciprocated his kiss just as softly and his shoulders slumped. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he cupped her face in his hands.

Shy pulled back suddenly and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, letting her face go.

"Go." Shy put her head down in shame.

Zane clenched his jaw to prevent angry words from slipping out and left the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. Shy touched her lips and looked out of the balcony doors. She saw Evan throw a cigarette away and enter the house.


	9. Secrets

Shy lay in her bed silently staring at the ceiling while holding the sheets up to her chin. She kept replaying the kiss in her mind over and over again. Her eyes were droopy from the lack of sleep that the memory provided. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. The birds chirping outside that were usually soothing to her, made her want to get up and throw something at them.

There was a tap on her door. The housemaid opened the door quietly and peeked inside.

"Miss Angelis? Mr. Aurelius wanted me to request your presence at breakfast." The older woman said gently.

Shy sat up in her bed slowly and looked at the intimidated servant. She brushed a hand through her hair and played with the sheets in her hand.

"Should I tell him that you will be joining them shortly?" Her voice quivered.

"Them?" Shy asked, looking up.

The maid nodded. "Your father and the Nikolias family. Mr. Aurelius invited them to stay."

Shy swallowed hard and faced the bed. "Leave me. Tell Desmond I will be down soon."

"Very well Miss." The maid backed out of the room with a nod and shut the door gently.

Shy threw her covers off and retreated to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Shy came down the stairs and went through the ballroom that was immaculate now, to the dining room. Desmond had his back to her as he was telling a joke to his guests. The men chuckled as she walked in behind him, except for Zane. He saw her and rose to his feet. Desmond glanced over his shoulder as Evan, and Zander both rose with Zane. Her father stayed seated. Desmond rose and clasped her shoulders with his hands as the rest of them took their seats again.

"Well, look who decided to join us." He leaned in to kiss her and she turned her cheek to him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "The food might be cold but I'm sure someone can heat it up for you."

She broke from his grasp gently and walked over to her father. "I'm not hungry so that won't be necessary. Good morning, father." She leaned down to him and kissed his cheek.

Shy glanced up at Zane who was facing the table. Her glance swept over to Evan who stared at her with pursed lips. She inhaled sharply and glanced at Zander who resumed eating with a smile on his face. She took a seat next to her father and exhaled.

"So I was thinking that maybe after breakfast we could go over the blueprints for the new site in West Manhattan." Desmond started, after he sat down.

"Where's Layla?" Shy spoke up drowning out the rest of Desmond's sentence.

Evan looked up from his plate and placed his napkin on the table. "Oh, she had an appointment in the city so I took her home last night."

She could tell he was caught off guard. "It must be agony then to be sitting here while she is there. I bet you've never missed an appointment with her."

He looked at her suspiciously. "I never have, no, but she understands."

Zane glanced up at their exchanges.

"Because she loves you. She really loves you." Shy said, staring deep into Evan's eyes.

"Shy." Desmond's voice rose slightly.

"I bet you have romantic nights where you don't even mention work." Shy continued ignoring Desmond.

"Shy that's enough!" Desmond slammed his fork on the table.

Zane shot up from his seat and threw his napkin on the table beside his plate. "Excuse me."

Shy watched him leave and stood up.

"Sit down, Shy." Desmond said almost growling.

They heard the front door slam shut and silence fill the room. Shy looked down at Evan who looked up at her with new understanding.

"I'll be in my room." Shy said pushing the situation further as she walked slowly from the table.

She knew that Desmond wouldn't be able to lash out in front of Evan and Zander and her father like he normally would so she left. She got dressed to do exactly nothing but make Zane leave and aggravate Desmond. Now, that she had accomplished both she could go back to her room, put on her sweats and read.

She heard a motorcycle engine rev when she reached the top of the stairs and stopped for a moment to listen to the sound get further and further away. Her eyes dropped as she entered her room.

* * *

Shy opened the door to her room and peeked out before exiting. The house was silent. She had safely spent her day inside and avoided her fiancé's wrath for her morning behavior. She saw Desmond, Evan and Zander leaving the house from her balcony. No doubt to go into town and drink themselves silly for the night. Either way she was glad. She had the house to herself. The housemaid and other servants had retired to bed early since there was no one to take care of. She crept out of her room in a white tank top, blue jeans and a small gray zip front hoodie with white sneakers (an attire no one had ever seen her in outside of her room). She made her way down the stairs and through the ballroom again and past the dining room towards the kitchen in the back of the house.

She was starving since this morning after she left the table, but decided not to risk running into Desmond or Evan for that matter. She knew he would question her about what happened the night before. Questions that she wasn't willing or prepared to answer.

She made it to the doorway of the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. The light from the refrigerator was glowing at him as the door stood open and he was leaning with his arms crossed over his chest on the counter behind him staring at its contents. He blinked out of his daydream and looked at the entrance where she stood. He stood straight and let his arms fall to his side, facing her.

Shy looked behind her to see if anyone might have been around and then back at him. "What are you doing here, Zane?" She whispered sharply.

He rolled his eyes and reached into the refrigerator, pulling out a six-pack of beer. "I got thirsty. What's your excuse?"

"You weren't supposed to come back!" She whispered again, ignoring his previous remark.

Zane placed the six-pack on the counter and shut the refrigerator door. "Was _that_ the plan?"

"You can't be here. You can't be around me." Shy said quietly.

Zane turned to her. "Who said I came back for you?"

Shy's mouth dropped open with shock and shook her head.

"That's kind of vain, don't you think? Considering you called me the same thing last night." Zane opened a bottle from the six pack and drank some. He tilted the bottle toward her and she declined.

"I didn't call you vain, I said you were proud." Shy said, wondering why she was actually partaking in this conversation in the first place.

"Okay, then you're vain, I'm proud." Zane shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of beer.

Shy crossed her arms over her chest and turned to leave. "You're hopeless."

"Now I'm hopeless?" Zane puts his bottle down and follows Shy. He grabs her elbow to stop her.

She turns to him and he swallows. "What?"

"Take a ride with me." He says quietly. "If I don't convince you that there is more to me than you think, I'll leave tonight and you won't have to deal with me again."

Shy studied his eyes to see if he was serious. Her arms dropped to her sides and he grabbed her hand gently to start leading her out the back door. She pulled back a moment.

"What if they come back and find us gone? Desmond will be furious." She said.

Zane looked into her eyes. "I'm not scared of him." He started guiding her again and she followed.

They walked out the back of the house and around the side where Zane had parked his motorcycle. He jumped on and started it. He looked over at Shy who looked apprehensive to get on. He took her hand and made her get on.

"Just hold on." He said putting her hand on his waist, then pulling off into the night.

* * *

Zane parked in front of a Neon lighted bar/club called "El Corazon del Mundo" and got off the bike. Shy looked around the not so nice neighborhood of South Bronx as she stayed on the motorcycle. It was late and the streets were hardly busy. She felt uncomfortable. She had never been there.

Zane extended his hand to her. "You coming or what?"

Shy looked around again and saw three men across the street staring at her. She quickly took Zane's hand and jumped from the bike. He held her hand and felt her intertwine her fingers tightly with his as they made their way to the door of the bar. He squeezed her hand a little to ease her. He reached for the door and opened allowing the muted Salsa music from inside to waft out.

The two were greeted at the door by a beautiful Hispanic woman wearing a black suit. "Mira quien esta aqui!" This meant: "Look who's here!"

Shy had taken two years of Spanish in high school, but was far from fluent in the language. She looked at Zane who smiled at the woman as if he knew exactly what she was saying. She loved his smile. The woman came from around a coat check counter near the door and attacked Zane with a kiss on the lips and a hug. He didn't let Shy's hand go.

"Que quieres amor?" The woman asked him wiping the red lipstick from his lips, looking at Shy and smiling.

"Una mesa por nosotros, pero háblame en ingles por favor. La nena no entiende." Zane spoke as smoothly as the woman had. Shy looked at him with a confused expression.

"But of course! Where are my manners? Hello, mama, my name is Maria and you?" The woman introduced herself to Shy and extended a hand.

"Shy." She answered shaking the woman's hand as Zane looked on. She glanced at him and a smirk spread on his lips.

Maria looked at Zane with her smile even wider. "Que bella!" She turned to Shy and told them, "Follow me."

Zane leaned into Shy's ear as they followed Maria and whispered, "She says you're beautiful."

Shy blushed and faced the ground as they were lead to a table in front of a small dance floor where other Hispanics danced to the pace of the music in ways Shy had never seen. Zane pulled out a chair for her and she sat as Maria left them. He sat next to her facing the dance floor. Shy's eyes remained glued to all the beautiful women being spun around the dance floor by handsome, dark men. A young waitress came over and leaned down to Zane giving them drinks and some appetizers already prepared. He smiled at her and she pinched his chin before leaving.

Shy turned around and saw the exchange and her eyebrows arched. "So how'd you find this place?"

Zane took a sip of his Corona and leaned his elbows on the table. "The waitress that just left; she's Maria's daughter, Sylvia. I went to high school with her. She was my first girlfriend."

"And not his last." Sylvia came back to the table with some napkins for them. She winked at Shy who couldn't help but smile. "Anyway he's being modest. I taught him how to speak Spanish and he buys my mom a club."

Zane rolled his eyes. "I helped."

Sylvia laughs and looks at Shy. "My mom put in twenty dollars. The rest was Zane. I always said your heart was bigger than your pockets. I'm Sylvia by the way." She wipes her hands on her apron and extends one to Shy.

Shy takes it and answers her, "I'm Shy. This place is great."

"It's what it is." Sylvia looks at Zane and sees him gazing at Shy. "Anything you guys need let me know. It's good to see you Zane."

Shy looks at him and catches his gaze. A slow Spanish song comes on and Zane looks around. He stands up as Shy is studying the people dance. He steps in front of her and takes her hand. "Want to learn how to dance bachata?"

"What? No I can't dance." Shy shook her hands in front of her.

Zane yanks her up to his body. "I know you're a control freak but just follow me."

He takes her by her waist to the dance floor and starts to lead her. Shy looks down at her feet and Zane tips her head up. She looks at him and quickly turns her face. Zane pulls her closer to his body and holds her hand on his chest with his own. She looks up at him and sighs. He bites his bottom lip as she places her head on his shoulder and follows him.

* * *

Zane pulls up on the side of the house again and turns his engine off. Shy jumps off of the bike quickly and opens the back door with Zane following. They go inside of the kitchen and hear voices coming into the house from the front. Shy stops in her tracks and looks at Zane.

"Hopefully Shy will feel better in the morning and join us." They could hear Desmond say from the foyer.

"Go, go, go!" Zane pushes Shy gently to make it up the back stairs that the maids used to get to their rooms.

Zane followed Shy to her bedroom that was right at the top of the front stairs of the house and looked down. He caught a glimpse of Desmond, his brother and Shy's father coming up and shoved himself and Shy into her room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

He and Shy leaned with their ears pressed up to the door breathlessly to hear what was going on outside. The men each bid each other a goodnight and retired to their rooms. When the last door shut Zane leaned away from the door and Shy leaned her back on it exhaling.

"I'll wait a second before I leave." He whispered, brushing a hand through his hair.

Shy nodded her head once, looking at him. He looked at her and licked his lips, then cleared his throat. He reached for the doorknob cracked the door open so look out. The hall was silent. He shut the door and met Shy's eyes as she still leaned on the door next to him. He had unconsciously placed his other hand on her side when he had opened the door. She looked down at his hand and shifted her body to make his hand lean on the other side of her so Zane was in front of her now. He leaned, with one hand on the doorknob and the other beside her shoulder, and started to breathe deeply as he stared down at her beautiful face.

Shy feels next to her and places her hand on the door's lock. She gently locks the door, not breaking her gaze from Zane. He looks at what she has just done and feels her pull his attention back to her with her right hand before he feels her warm lips on his own for a kiss.

Zane takes the hand that is next to her shoulder and caresses her cheek with it, kissing her more passionately. Shy arched her back in response to his kiss. She felt chills run up her spine and to her lips which tingled with anticipation of his next move.

Zane wrapped his other arm around Shy's waist and pulled her away from the door. He lifted her up, so she was on her toes and felt her whisk her arms around his neck. Her hands traveled to his thick brown hair as he backed up to her bed. He felt the back of his legs hit the foot of the bed and sat down, breaking his hold on her lips. Shy looked down at him sitting in front of her breathlessly, while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. He had one hand on each side of her waist as he looked up at her. He unzipped her hoodie with one hand and ran his thumb underneath her tank top on her stomach. She sighed quietly and he stopped.

"Do you want to stop?" Zane whispered quietly. He's never asked that question before. He was scared of her answer.

Shy let her hoodie fall to the floor and climbed on top of Zane kissing him again. He reached his hands underneath the back of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She then reached under his long sleeved shirt and took it from over his head. Zane picked her up with one arm and turned over on the bed so that she was underneath him and opened his eyes to look at her as he kissed her. Shy's eyes opened slowly and stared back at Zane. He slowed down his kissing and caressed her more softly. He tilted his head to the side and kissed her neck so gently that she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from sighing out loud as they undressed each other.

Shy had never felt anything like this. Her pulse raced in her chest so fast, she thought she would explode. His fingers sent electricity throughout her body wherever he touched. She was so used to being ravaged. She felt overwhelmed. He moved as gently as he could on her underneath the covers of her bed and tears found their way to her eyes.

Zane wiped one of her tears away with his thumb and placed his forehead on hers. "Are you okay?"

Shy nods her head quietly and squeezes a remaining tear from her eye as she leans up to kiss Zane again.


	10. Can't

She felt the sun warming her face and stirred. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt a warm hand over her waist. She turned to see him asleep at her side facing her and she smiled. He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes slowly. He glanced drowsily at her and cracked a smile.

"Morning." He said in a whisper.

"Morning." Shy said quietly, the smile unable to leave her lips.

Zane took his hand and brushed her golden hair behind her ear. She looked at his lips and leaned into them, pressing her lips against them hard. She backed away and looked at him. He smiled and pushed his lips into hers as she did. Shy smiled as he did it. He backed away and looked into her eyes, twisting her hair into his fingers.

"You're so beautiful." Zane said, caressing her cheek once.

Just then they heard voices from downstairs. Shy and Zane leaned up on their elbows to listen. Desmond was on the phone discussing business with someone.

Zane sat up with a blanket wrapped around his waist as Shy held another one to her chest. He gathered his clothes from the floor and held them on one arm.

"What are you doing?" Shy asked quietly.

"I'm going to sneak back into my room before he comes back upstairs." Zane said whispered as he made his way to the door still naked with only the blanket around him.

Shy shot to her feet and tiptoed to the door quickly before he could leave. Zane turned to see what she was doing and she was already on him. She flung her free arm around his neck and kissed him passionately with her eyes building up with tears. He wrapped the arm with his clothes around her waist and lifted her up. She pulled away gently from his lips and placed her forehead on his with a sniffle.

"Don't leave me." She said with a tear streaming down her cheek.

"I won't. I swear." He said, kissing her forehead and letting her go.

Shy watched as Zane left her room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Zane crept over to the door of his room when he heard another door open across from him. He looked and saw Evan shutting the door behind him.

"Zane?" Evan said in a whisper, glancing down the stairs to see where Desmond was.

Zane held the sheet up as his brother approached him with anger in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Evan said sharply.

"Shh!" Zane hushed him and walked into his room with Evan following.

Evan shut the door behind them and watched as Zane placed his clothes on the made bed. "Where were you?"

Zane looked at him and took a deep breath.

Evan shook his head and rubbed his forehead with his right hand. "Oh, god."

"Evan I…" Zane started, hanging his head.

"Jesus Christ, Zane!" Evan tried to keep his voice even. "What the fuck are you…were you with her? Last night? Were you with her?"

"Listen to me, Evan." Zane looked at his brother with fear in his eyes.

"Nothing you can possibly say will make this okay!" Evan said as Zane put his jeans on under the sheet before taking it off. "I told you! I asked you to just leave it alone!"

"She doesn't want him!" Zane threw the sheet that was wrapped around him on the bed frustrated. "He's no good for her!"

"And what? You are?" Evan flung his arms in the air.

Zane grit his teeth and looked to the side.

"You have the attention span of a dog. You've never had a relationship last longer than a one night stand! What's going to happen when you get tired of her?" Evan said getting closer to his brother.

"That won't happen." Zane shot a look at Evan.

He scoffs. "Oh yeah, baby brother? Why is that? What makes her any different that the dozen other women that belonged to someone else?" Evan persists, moving close enough to Zane that their noses almost touch. "What makes her different than every other fuck in your life!"

Zane pushes Evan away harshly. "I love her!"

Evan pushes Zane back. "You don't know what that is! You don't even know her! Love is what our father has for us. It's what you're spitting on by sleeping with her! Do you know what you're doing?"

Zane breathed heavily as his brother yelled at him.

"She's with someone else! She's marrying someone else! Someone who holds our lives in his hands right now! Do you know what you are doing?"

Zane points to the door with tears of anger in his eyes. "I know that I can't see her with him! I know that it kills me the way he talks to her! I know that she's too good for me! I know I'm a piece of shit that doesn't deserve her!"

"Then why are you going to hurt her!" Evan yelled.

"I won't!" Zane swallowed hard. He pushed a hand threw his hair and calmed down. "I know I love her, Evan. I know I do. I know I never felt anything like this for anyone. She makes me feel good, better. I don't want to hurt her, Evan."

"Then let her go." Evan said quietly. "Let her do what she is supposed to do. Let things be the way they're supposed to be. You can't give her what he can. If you keep this up, we'll lose everything and you'll lose her. Let her go."

Zane crossed his arms over his chest as Evan started towards the door.

"I can't." Zane said as the door shut and he was left alone again.

* * *

Shy walked out of her room, dressed and ready for breakfast glancing at Zane's door before going down the stairs. She was walking through the ballroom to the dining room when she ran into Evan at the door.

"Sorry." She said quietly, gesturing for him to go in first. She could hear her father, Zander and Desmond discussing the warm weather.

"I know, Shy." Evan said quietly.

Her eyes rose to meet his and her lip quivered. "I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to enter the dining room, but was held back by Evan's hand on her arm. He pulled her in front of him.

"Shy." His eyes peered into hers. "I saw you. The night of the party. I know."

Shy took her arm away from his and crossed them over her chest. She faced the floor.

"Do you really think it's going to be understood?" Evan said as gently as he could.

"Why are you defending my fiancé?" She looked up at him, the hurt apparent in her eyes.

"I'm not. I'm defending my brother." Evan said. "I'm defending my family from all the shit that will happen if you two don't stop."

"What should I do?" Shy asked, genuinely wanting an answer.

"Tell Zane the truth. Tell him you can't be with him." Evan said as she faced the floor once more. He looked under her forehead at her. "You _can't_ be with him."

Shy looked up again with tears in her eyes. She nodded. Zane came down the stairs and they looked at him. Shy looked back at Evan and entered the dining room before Zane made it to them.

The men stood when she entered and greeted her. She saw Zane enter and grabbed Desmond for a lingering kiss on the lips. Evan nodded behind Zane when she broke the kiss. Zane turned his eyes away from her and took his seat at the table.

Desmond savored the kiss and pulled her chair out for her which was across from Zane, as usual. Zane faced the table as the maids brought out breakfast.

Desmond pushed her chair in and made his way back to the head of the table. "Zane, I didn't know you had returned."

Zane put his head up. "Late last night. I didn't want to disturb anyone so I went straight to bed."

"You should have stayed." Desmond pushed, "We had a night cap at a local bar. There were some beautiful ladies there too that you would have been interested in. Right, Evan?"

Evan chuckled falsely, "I couldn't tell you. I only see one beautiful lady's face everywhere."

Zane looked across the table at Shy who was avoiding his gaze. Her father coughed uncontrollably and drew Zane's attention to him.

"Too much fun last night, Peter?" Zander joked as he ate his eggs.

Shy's father kept coughing and began to wheeze. He became pale.

"Father, are you okay?" Shy placed her napkin on the table and turned to her father. He began to shake like he was having a seizure.

Zane quickly jumped up from his seat and went to the other side of her father before he fell to the side. Zander stopped eating and Desmond watched. Evan jumped from his seat to help his brother lay her father on the floor as she panicked and knelt beside him.

"Daddy!" She yelled, holding his hand. "Please stop!"

"Call an ambulance!" Zane yelled to Desmond, who remained seated.

Desmond grabbed the cordless telephone that was next to him on the table and dialed 911. Zander stood up and stood over them.

"Come on, Peter. Fight it." Zander said.

Shy began to cry uncontrollably and looked at Zane who cradled her father's head in his lap to stop the shaking. Evan held her father's legs. Desmond hung up the phone and remained seated looking over the side of the table at them. The maids came in and stood around in shock.

"The ambulance is on its way." Desmond said dryly.

Zane glared up at him. Desmond narrowed his eyes at the boy.

* * *

The ambulance blared away as Shy watched with tear stained eyes from the front step before the door with her arms crossed over her chest. Zane stood behind her with his father and Evan. The help watched from inside the house as the door stayed open. Desmond stood next to her.

"All's well now. Let's not spoil the day with worry." Desmond placed his hand on her shoulder and she flinched away.

"I'm going to the hospital." She said, gritting her teeth. She walked off the step and to Desmond's Rolls Royce.

The driver came from behind Desmond. Desmond grabbed his shoulder before he could follow her. "I want her back here and in my bed by 9 o'clock. Understood?"

"You're not going with her, sir?" The driver asked.

"And see an old man die?" Desmond said, letting everyone hear.

"Very well, sir." The driver nodded and went to open the door for Shy.

Desmond heard the car start and walked inside. "Back to work everyone. Zander join me."

Zander looked at his sons who stayed outside watching the car leave.


	11. Unconquerable

Shy entered the dark house as quietly as she could and closed the door behind her. Of course no one was up waiting for her. She knew that by this time of night Desmond was either asleep or entertaining one of the young maids in his bed. She knew the latter of the choices would be true, but still she felt compelled to find out.

Shy took off her heeled boots and carried them in her hand as she scaled the immense marble steps to the second floor. She walked to the door of her bedroom and looked towards Desmond's quarters. The master bedroom. She tiptoed over to the door and leaned an eager ear in to listen. She heard heavy breathing a whimper from whoever was the unlucky girl. Shy's eyebrows furrowed. He sounded rough. He didn't sound gentle. He didn't sound like he would caress her hair and kiss her lips softly. She heard the woman gasp from inside and cringed. Shy backed away from the door and went back to her room.

* * *

Zane was sitting at the foot of the bed in his room with nothing but a pair of sweatpants and an undershirt waiting for any sign of life from the outside. Mostly, he was waiting to hear Shy come home.

Then, he heard a bedroom door open and close with a quiet click and went to his door quickly. He opened the door and saw a light coming from underneath Shy's room. He walked to her room and crept inside. The lamp beside her bed was on and he heard the sink in the bathroom beside her bed shut off. He stood at the door not sure if he should go to her.

She came from the bathroom and gasped when she saw him standing there. "Zane…"

"Are you okay?" He asked before she could say another word.

Her eyebrows furrowed again. "I'm fine." She said sitting on the side of her bed. "I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed unconscious. He's unconscious. They don't know if he is going to wake up. And if he does wake up there's a slim chance that he's going to remember anything. So, yes, I'm fine. He's fucked." Her voice cracked.

Zane exhaled and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her, between her legs and grabbed her face gently. "What can I do? What can I do to take it away?"

Zane leaned up and put his forehead on hers, kissing her once on the lips. Shy kissed him back then pulled away harshly crying quietly.

"Just go." She said taking his hands from her cheeks.

"What?" Zane watched her stand up from his position on the floor and rub a hand through her hair.

"We can't do this. Last night was a mistake. I was caught up in the moment. It didn't mean anything." She said with her back to him.

Zane shot to his feet. "Bullshit!" He walked in front of her. "Look me in the eye and tell me that."

Shy looked up at him with tears flowing and her bottom lip quivered uncontrollably. She turned away from him again. Zane wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood behind her and pulled her close. Her skin tingled and she closed her eyes.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything last night. Tell me that something didn't happen with me and you last night. Tell me it's all in my head and I'll go." Zane spoke into her ear softly.

"I can't deal with this right now. Please just leave." Shy begged, breaking from his grasp. "I don't want you."

She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "I don't want you."

Zane's eyebrows arched and his jaw clenched. "Right." He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."

Shy looked on as Zane turned to the door and walked out. She had just sent away the only good thing in her life right now. Shy exhaled sharply and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the door and cried.

* * *

Zane sat up on the bed, facing the door as the lamp beside his bed set the room in an orange glow. He was thinking about the night before and how he thought it could be love.

_No_. He thought. _I was stupid. She just wanted someone to fall back on. It's payback for all the shit I've done._

But he remembered this morning.

"Don't leave me." She had said with those blue eyes glazed over with tears.

He hated to see her cry. He didn't know why this bothered him so much. His chest tightened as he continued replaying memories in his head. Her leaning into his touch. The way she looked at him when they kissed.

Then, Zane was brought back from his thoughts by the doorknob clicking and the door creeping open. Zane looked into the dark outside and saw her emerge from the shadows and into his room clicking the door shut behind her.

He didn't move. He just looked at her, standing at the door.

She locked the door as she leaned back on it and shoved her hair behind her ear as she bit her bottom lip to keep it from shaking. She looked at him and rushed over to the bed without thinking. She had to be in his arms. The only thing was…would he hold her now after everything she said?

The thought made tears come from her again as she climbed in at the foot of the bed and up to him. He opened his arms and held her as she fell to pieces in them. He brushed his hand over her hair and hushed her. Shy sobbed into his chest and felt him kiss her forehead as she did. He didn't tell her to quiet down, he didn't tell her stop, and he just let her and with every shake held her tighter to his body.

* * *

"He's all I have left." Shy whispered to Zane as he lay on a pillow across from her in the dark. "My mother died last year. I never got to tell her why I did the things I did. My father and I were never real close. He was always too busy, but still…"

"He's your father." Zane finished her sentence for her. His hands were under his cheek, facing Shy. "He's not all you have left, Shy."

Shy looked at Zane and the sincerity in his eyes. "Where is your mother?"

Zane averted his eyes. "Gone. When I was still young. Evan was seventeen, I was fifteen. She was the most beautiful woman in the world." Zane cleared his throat. "Let me see your hand. Come on. Give it to me."

Shy shifted so she could give Zane her left hand. He took it and rolled onto his back holding her hand up in the air above him. He started making a series of lines on the palm of her hand. Shy tried to pay attention as he repeated the symbol again. It was a diamond shape.

"My mom told us she loved us all the time. All the time." He whispered repeating the diamond again on her palm. "When we were little it was fine. We said I love you back, but when we got to a certain age and got embarrassed and wouldn't say it back, my mom told us this."

Shy hung on his every word as he continued not looking at her.

"She took us into the living room and sat us on the couch. I was bitching because I was about to go out and Evan was always the better one than me. He just listened. She took my hand and laid it out on the coffee table as she was kneeling on the other side and drew a diamond on my palm. A diamond is the ultimate symbol of love here. And diamond comes from the Greek word 'adamas' that means…"

"Unconquerable." They said at the same time.

"She said that she didn't want to embarrass us anymore, but she looked at me because I was the worst, and that she would just do this before we went anywhere so that we could remember while we were out. She said as long as the diamond was in our palm nothing bad would happen to us. We were unconquerable and she loved us." Zane did the diamond one last time on Shy's palm, closed her fingers over it, and brought it down to his lips to kiss it.

Shy felt him put her fist on his chest near his heart so she could feel the beat.

"Unconquerable." He said looking at her while holding her hand to his chest.

Shy leaned over him and kissed his lips. Zane felt her hand open on his chest as he returned her gesture and she moved her body on top of his.

Her heart ached. Tomorrow was Monday and they were leaving. She would go back to being an over run fiancé to an unfaithful man and Zane would be nothing but an employee. She would never feel this way again and her heart sunk even further. Monday will be the first day of the end for her.


	12. Goodbyes

She watched him get dressed from the edge of the bed and put her shirt over her head. He had an open duffle bag next to her, half packed. He went to the dresser by the door and took out a white t-shirt. He threw it over his tan body and took two other shirts out before shutting the drawer. He walked to the bed and shoved them in the duffle bag. She watched him zip it shut and glanced up at him. He cracked a smile. She smiled back weakly.

Zane's hand touched the top of her head and moved down to her cheek. She closed her eyes and tears traveled down her pale cheeks and onto his hand.

"When I see you, it's going to hurt." She said with a quiver in her voice. "When you leave, I'm going to die." She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

Zane grabbed her face and leaned down, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. He knelt down in front of her. More tears came from her eyes.

"Leave with me. Tonight." His eyes brightened up and shot around her face. The wrinkle on his forehead showed the anxiety that was absent from his eyes. "I'll come for you, at your house."

Shy shook her head slightly in his hands. "He won't let me. He'll destroy your family."

Zane shook his head. "He won't. I won't let him. He won't know. We could stay somewhere else. My dad will understand."

Shy put her eyes down. "Zane, don't tease me. Don't play." She sniffled.

Zane tilted her head up as he said, "Look at me."

She did.

"I love you." His eyes met hers as he said it. "Desmond could track us down all he wants, he could try to take everything away from me, God could curse us, but I will love you."

Shy looks into his eyes and immediately believes him.

"Leave with me." Zane said again.

* * *

Evan stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at them, waiting for Zane and Shy to come down. He heard her go to Zane's room late last night when he couldn't sleep. The maids went around him, shining and dusting to prepare for their next guests. His father was signing the papers in the dining room stating that Desmond was now a partner to Nikolias and Sons. It angered him that he had no say in anything. His father was giving away rights he shouldn't have to and his brother was upstairs jeopardizing the rights they had left.

Evan looks at his watch. Desmond could easily have bought them out. He was being nice to please and pacify his fiancé who had made friends with the unfortunates. If he only knew how friendly she actually got.

Zane opened the door and let Shy out. He brought his bag out behind him and she knew her things would be packed already by Desmond's order. Zane closed the door behind himself and kissed Shy once on the lips before heading downstairs ahead of her.

Evan saw his brother come down the steps with Shy not far behind and looked over his shoulder to make sure no one else could see.

Zane placed his duffle bag over his shoulder and met his brother at the bottom.

"It's over." Zane said before Evan could utter a word.

The look on Shy's face as she descended the staircase made Evan believe what his brother said. Shy looked unbelievably upset. Her eyes didn't rise above his chest when she reached the bottom and they were rimmed in red no doubt from tears that were shed.

Desmond came from the dining room with the contract rolled up in his hand as Zander followed behind. He seemed jubilant for the first time in very long and Zander seemed solemn. It was like Desmond had just sucked the life out of him. Shy raised her eyes slightly to look at Zander. Evan turned around to greet him and Zane stepped off of the final step, leaving Shy standing alone. She lowered her eyes again. Zander looked at his youngest son then at Shy and wrinkled his eyebrows. Zane averted his eyes.

Evan extended his hand to Desmond. "Thank you for your hospitality Desmond, it's been a pleasure." He lied. "Now I must go see my wife."

"Ah, yes, marriage is a bliss that we will experience sooner rather than later." Desmond shook Evan's hand and made his way to Shy, pulling her close to him from the stairs.

"What?" Zane said, without thinking.

Zander looked at his son. Desmond smiled at Zane, making his eyes glimmer.

"I've moved up the date. Considering Shy's father is in such poor health about now, I figured it would be in his best interest to get married sooner so that he may see it." Desmond said as Shy's eyes glanced up at him sharply.

"By who's account?" Shy said, quickly.

"When?" Evan said in a cheery tone, taking the attention away from her.

"Well I asked the minister and tomorrow night in a quaint ceremony at Shy's house would be sufficient enough." Desmond said still staring at Zane. Then, he looked down at Shy next to him and said, "You said yourself that you did not want a large occasion."

Shy turned on him. "I will not marry without my father's presence."

Desmond mock smiled at the Nikoliases. "Women are so fickle."

Zander stepped up and took Desmond's hand. "I think we'd better get going boys. It looks like these two have a lot to discuss and we've taken much of their time together away already. Desmond, thank you."

"No thank you, Zander. We do have much to discuss." Desmond looked at Shy by the corner of his eye.

"Zane say goodbye." Zander said sternly.

Zane stared at Shy whose head faced the ground. She glanced up slightly and met his eyes. He turned and walked out of the house without saying a word.

"Zane!" Zander called after him but the door slammed shut.

"I'll go, father." Evan jogged out of the door to catch Zane before he left.

Zane was outside mounting his motorcycle and putting on his helmet. Evan walked up to him as Zane started the engine and revved it up.

"Zane, are you trying to give yourself away?" Evan shouted over the noise.

"No I'm trying not to give her away, Evan!" Zane growled.

"Zane, it's over! He won. People like him will always win." Evan said, standing in front of the motorcycle.

"You're wrong." Zane mumbled. He spun the motorcycle to face opposite of Evan and sped away.

* * *

Desmond sent Shy home alone from the house they spent the weekend in saying that he had some other business to attend to before leaving. She was relieved in a way that she had escaped him so easily, but it struck her as odd. She knew once he did return home she would have to answer questions that she did not want to. Questions about how Zane reacted to the news of their rushed wedding and how she could not look him in the eye.

Shy knew Desmond was not a stupid man. He was a business man, trained to pick up on subtle human body language to make any situation turn in his favor. She feared that his calmness was only backed by the fact that he knew everything and would unleash on her soon enough. She had to hurry.

Her driver let her out of the car and began gathering her things to take inside. Shy entered the house that she grew up in only to be greeted by the other woman at the door. Delia – hiding the truth that she was very much intimidated by Shy – smiled at her as she entered.

"I heard about Mr. Angelis., your father." Delia said softly.

Shy just looked at her. "I need your help and your confidence."

Delia's eyebrows furrowed and she looked around. Shy grabbed her chin with one hand and turned her face to hers. Delia could tell by the urgency in Shy's face that this was not something to take lightly.

"Do I have it?" Shy said, her face stoic.

"Shy, I don't know what you want me to do." Delia said quietly, her chest rising and falling more quickly.

"Bring my things upstairs and quickly." Shy said letting her face go and marching past her to the stairs.

Delia quickly grabbed the two suitcases and travel bag that the driver set inside the door and hurried up the stairs, struggling. She walked to the end of the hall where Shy's room was and dropped them inside the door out of exhaustion.

"Close the door." Shy said, glancing out of her window to see the road through the trees and make sure she did not recognize Desmond's Rolls Royce.

Delia does as she is told and Shy turned her attention to her. The anticipation in Delia's chest is almost choking her, but she can't say a thing. They share a look for a moment before Shy continued and Delia can sense what is coming next.

"There's a rumor that you and Desmond are getting married tomorrow night. Everyone has been going crazy trying to get everything ready." Delia said almost as a confession, but Shy shakes her head.

"It's not going to happen." She said quietly crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't love him. He doesn't even know what love is."

Delia watched as Shy went over to her and grabbed the travel bag from beside her feet. Shy took it to the bed and dumped it out. She went over to the dresser hastily and began taking fresh clothes out. Once she filled her arms with what she thought was enough, she returned to the bed and shoved the clothes into the bag.

"Shy." Delia said as Shy zipped back and forth in front of her. "Shy! What are you doing?"

Shy stopped when Delia went to the bed and grabbed her arms. Shy snatched her arms away and looked Delia in the eyes. "You need to promise me that you will not utter a single word of this to anyone in the house. No one."

"I promise." Delia said.

* * *

Desmond enters the Angelis household after dusk with the air of ownership and sees Shy in her father's office. He walks in just as she shuts the computer down and stands from her chair.

"You wouldn't be doing anything foolish now, would you?" Desmond said standing in front of the desk.

"The engagement is off." Shy said, trying to sound stern despite her growing fear.

Desmond chuckled. "By whose account?"

"My own." Shy said. "I heard you last night at that house with another woman. You broke the contract we had. It's off."

Desmond's smile makes his eyes glimmer in an un-intimidated fashion as he retorts. "We have no contract. I said I would not take your father's company over completely for your hand. I never said I would be a man of faith."

"I heard you having sex with that woman!" Shy's eyes became wild with anger. He could not do this to her!

Desmond went around the desk aggressively, making Shy back a step away. "Are you questioning me? Unlike you, I fuck whomever I please! Do you think that I don't see the exchanges between you and that filth!"

Shy swallowed hard.

"He wants you, but I have you! It would be easy for me to let you go wouldn't it? You could do as you please, but you are binded to me!" Desmond grabs Shy by her arm and drags her out of the office and up to her room as she struggles.

The workers in her house turn their faces.

"Your mind is mine!" He opens the door to her room and flings her inside. She lands on the bed as he slams the door and pounces on her.

"This life! These things! Your opportunities are mine!" He yells as she struggles with him. He holds her hands as he undoes her pants.

She cries hysterically seeing nothing but blurs through tears and sweeping movements he is making before finally feeling him inside of her.

It lasted a moment but felt like an eternity to her. He kissed her cheek harshly before getting up and leaned into her ear.

"Now your body is, too." He hisses in her ear before pushing his hand in her face and leaving her there.


	13. Into the Night

Shy lay on her bed in the fetal position, motionless with tear-stained eyes staring out of her balcony doors without blinking. One of her fists was up to her lips as she held her whimpers and the other clutching her stomach. The sound of her cell phone vibrating on her dresser snapped her out of her daze and she looked at the device moving around on the surface.

She glanced up at the alarm clock on her nightstand next to the bed and it read 9:30 pm. She knew who it was calling her, but she couldn't move. Her legs felt useless and her body quaked whenever she did move. Then, the vibrating stopped.

Suddenly, the door to her bedroom opened and her whole body tensed.

_Oh gods, please don't let it be him. _She thought to herself as she remained useless on the bed.

She felt someone climb on the bed next to her and place a hand on her shoulder, to which she flinched.

"I'm so sorry." Delia whispered, putting her head on Shy's. "You have to go, Shy. He'll be here soon. You have to get away."

Shy sniffed once. "I'm useless now. He took me." Her voice was low and beaten.

"No, Shy. You're still here. You're here and you are going to leave by yourself. Come on. I'll pack your things, you go take a shower." Delia got up, helping Shy with her. She took her over to the bathroom by her bed and sat her on the toilet seat while she prepared her shower.

Shy, doubled over holding her stomach to stop herself from becoming sick, glanced over at her friend. "Thank you, Delia." She croaked.

Delia looked back at her after starting the shower and half-smiled. "If he loves you, Shy, he'll love you no matter what."

Delia left the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Shy stood up and looked in the mirror that was quickly becoming steamy and pulled her shirt over her head.

* * *

Shy and Delia both heard a car enter the grounds quietly and looked at each other. Delia hurried and zipped up her last bag. Shy's hair was wet from the shower and not done like it usually was and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. She had no makeup and every dress she had ever owned was thrown on the bed and not packed. She was done with this life, she told herself. She would not go back to being anyone's doll.

She looked at her cell phone to see what time it was. 10:30 pm he was already late. Maybe he wasn't coming for her. Maybe that car pulling in was Desmond coming back for seconds. Her body shuttered at the thought.

Suddenly, there was a tap at her balcony doors. The girls both spun to see what it was and a breath escaped Shy. Delia's eyes glimmered between them as she could tell he was the one Shy had been waiting for.

He stood there in a simple coat and jeans with facial hair grown in, no doubt because of the stress he had been undergoing waiting for this hour to come. Shy's blue eyes glazed over with a security that Delia had never seen them have. Shy rushed over to the doors and opened them with gentle force and Delia watched as they melted into each other through a kiss.

Zane held his love's face in his hands and kissed her so gently that tears came to Delia's eyes. They parted lips and he placed his forehead on hers as if there was no one else in the universe at that very moment and whispered to her.

"I thought you weren't coming." He cracked a smile and kissed her lips once again.

To which Delia watched Shy reply, "I'm wherever you are."

Delia felt a tear fall down her cheek and quickly wiped it away before clearing her throat to draw their attention. Shy turned around to look at her.

"You guys better get going." She said quietly, "He'll be back soon to…" Her voice stopped.

Shy went over to her. "You can come, too. We'll take you wherever you want."

Zane looked at Delia and saw the hurt in her eyes when she glanced over at him. He didn't know what they were talking about, but knew it had to be about Desmond.

Delia scoffed. "I can't, Shy. I need the money. I'll be fine, but you won't unless you leave now."

Zane began to grab Shy's things and throw them to the ground below them where he had parked his father's car to avoid being seen. Shy picked up her cell phone from the bed and looked around the room one last time. She walked over to Delia and wrapped her arms around her shoulders hugging her tightly. Delia hugged back and sighed.

"Good luck, Shy." Delia said.

"Of everyone I have ever encountered in life, you are my only friend. Thank you." Shy said letting her go.

Delia began to cry once again as Shy backed away from her. Zane waited at the balcony and rubbed Shy's shoulder as she looked over the side.

"Can you climb?" Zane asked.

Shy just nodded. Delia watched him climb over the side and Shy soon followed disappearing into the night.


	14. A Daughter

The sun touched her cheek, warming it and she stirred as he watched her. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his hands folded near his lips on the plush cream colored armchair in the corner of his room facing the bed. He was properly shaved now and dressed, just waiting for her to awaken.

Thoughts raced through his head the night before which prevented sleep from coming easily. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake. He ran through all of the repercussions that could come from kidnapping the fiancé of the most powerful man in New York. And he still hadn't told his father. He could imagine the disappointment his father would lay on him. Not to mention, Evan.

Zane had thought about going to Sylvia's and hiding out there for a while, but that would just make matters worse when he did return home. He didn't want to bring trouble to Sylvia and her mother anyway. He knew no matter where they went Desmond would find them. She had told him what Desmond did to her without her consent, but they both knew no jury in the world would convict Desmond Aurelius. They'd just as soon arrest him for taking her. Zane was not a stupid man, he knew that Desmond had friends everywhere and he did not.

Still, the look of peace on her face while she slept in front of him was enough to make it all worthwhile. He did love her. He was certain of that now. She was safe now. In the short time that he'd known her he already knew that he could not be without her. And it changed him.

Shy stirred again and opened her eyes, slowly. She was wearing a shirt of his and her hair was loose. She glanced over at him and her eyes smiled. He put his hands down from his lips and watched as she reached her hands out to him. He grabbed them and climbed in the bed next to her.

"What are you doing awake?" She asked as he stroked her hair gently and looked at her forehead.

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up." Zane said and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?"

Shy nodded. "Better now."

Zane's eyes were blank as he continued to rub her hair. Shy took notice and kissed his cheek.

"Where are you?" She asked.

Zane looked in her eyes and said, "I'm here. With you."

"No." Shy said quietly getting up from the bed. "You're not."

"Shy." Zane reached out to her as she walked away from the bed to retrieve her pants.

"I understand." Shy said buttoning her jeans.

Zane stood up and went to her. Then, there was a knock at the door. Shy looked at Zane whose eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the door. He looked at her then swallowed hard. He left her for the door and put his ear up to it.

"Yeah?" Zane said as normally as he could.

"Zane, can I talk to you?" Evan's voice came through the door.

Zane looked at Shy who swallowed hard. "Go in the closet. I'll take care of him."

Shy did as she was told and went into Zane's closet, sliding the door over to hide. Zane opened the bedroom door and saw his brother standing there. Evan walked into the room and started to speak.

"Zane, I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have been so hard on you." Evan said as he took a spot across from the closet.

Evan looked disheveled like he had been planning this all night and it took a lot out of him. No doubt Layla had something to do with the suddenly apologetic Evan. His brother did not have a way with words like Zane did. He often was brutish when addressing people which was where Layla came in handy. She softened his words for him. Evan was a passionate person. Passionate about his family especially and often made a statement with conviction even if it wasn't quite as sugary as most would present it. Zane looked at the closet nervously as his brother continued.

"I was selfish, too. It's hard to meet someone and I know you liked her, but you do understand that I know you better than anyone." Evan said.

Zane stopped him before he could continue. "You love me, right, Evan?"

Evan stopped and looked at the worried expression on his brother's face. His eyebrow arched instinctively and he chuckled. "The last time you asked me that, you were fourteen and you had taken father's car for a joyride and wrecked it." Evan realized what he had just said and his smile faded but his eyebrow remained arched. "What have you taken now?"

Zane looked to the closet and Evan followed his gaze.

"Zane." Evan said evenly.

Zane walked over to the closet and opened it. Shy looked up at Evan with worry in her eyes. Evan looked at Zane who took Shy by the hand.

"You kidnapped her?" Evan yelled in disbelief.

Zane put his finger up to his lips. "Shh! I didn't kidnap anyone."

"I came by myself." Shy interjected.

Zane looked at her. "No you didn't." Then, he looked at Evan who was still waiting for an answer. "I picked her up last night. She's staying."

"You really don't get it, do you two?" Evan stepped closer to his brother and Shy. "You think this is a game. Shy you can't stay here."

"Father will decide that." Zane interrupted, defensively.

"Oh and you think father is going to be happy about this and just make us all one, big happy family. She…can't…stay." Evan lingered on his words.

Shy watched the verbal match between them and felt her heart sink.

"She's not going back, Evan. She can't go back." Zane said struggling to find a way to explain without explaining.

"Oh yes she can. She can say she spent a night at a friend's house. I'll even take her." Evan offered.

"I don't have any friends." Shy replied quietly.

Evan's eyes drooped. Zane rolled his eyes. Shy looked around the room silently and realized how this must have looked. She looked like a whore. Leaving with a man she hardly knew and spending the night in the room in his father's house. Leaving a perfectly and seemingly good fiancé behind. Once Desmond found out, he would exploit the facts and rally everyone against her. Her image would be tainted. The women at the Country Club would have a field day with the gossip and the story of the Angelis harlot would make its way in and out of offices.

"I'll go back." Shy let go of Zane's hand and started towards the door.

"Shy, no." Zane followed her to the door.

"That's settled then." Evan said going to the door behind his brother who grabbed Shy by the wrist before she could reach for the knob.

"You can't go back there, Shy." Zane said softly to her as tears filled her eyes.

Evan watched them interact. He had never seen them together. He had never seen his brother's face in so much pain and concern. He never saw him care this much about anyone and he knew it had nothing to do with just having her. It was apparent on Zane's face that he needed her.

"I can't cause trouble for you, Zane. I'll just go back. I'll tell him I was with my father." Shy tried to keep her composure.

"You think he didn't check there already? If you go back, he's won. He'll be able to do whatever he wants to you." Zane pleaded with her.

Evan looked at Shy. "What is he talking about Shy?"

"Nothing." She replied quickly to avoid the subject.

"He raped you!" Zane yelled out.

Evan's eyes widened. A tear escaped Shy's eye.

"I'll deal with it, Zane." Shy said, releasing her wrist from his grasp gently.

Zane opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"No, you won't." Evan said without realizing it.

Zane turned to look at his brother. Shy's eyes faced up at Evan and he felt his chest tighten. There was no way he could send this girl away like this. He knew now what his brother had seen from the beginning and everyone else had ignored. He felt worthless. He spent his whole life protecting the dignity of the women in his life, from his mother to Layla. He knew that if anyone had laid a hand on his wife, even if it was before him, he would not think twice before killing them in the spot where they stood. He understood now that Shy was one of those women in his life now. She was his brother's which made her his sister. Just as Zane would do anything to protect Layla without a question, Evan had to step up and do the same.

"We'll talk to father. You won't go back to that." Evan said evenly, trying not to let the rage he felt for Desmond come through in his voice. "Go to my room, Layla is in there getting ready. You can clean up, borrow some clothes if you need to, she has a lot of hair stuff."

Shy sprung on Evan and hugged him with a sigh. "Thank you."

Evan hugged her back, first awkwardly, then comfortably, looking at his brother over her shoulder. Zane nodded his head at his brother.

"Go ahead. We'll be over in a minute." Evan said releasing her and looking in her tear stained eyes.

Shy looked at Zane who took her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks, laying a gentle kiss on her lips. The most lovingly Evan had ever seen him behave. Shy left them and shut the door behind her. Evan looked at Zane who let a deep breath escape him.

"Thank you, Evan." Zane said.

"She has to go to the police, Zane." Evan started.

"She doesn't want to. She's scared and it won't matter, Evan. You know that." Zane replied shaking his head.

Evan nodded. "This is gonna be hard, Zane. You know that."

Zane nodded. "Yeah, I do. But she's everything, Evan, like Layla is to you. I understand now. And I'll kill him if he ever touches her again. I can't let that happen again."

"I know , man, I know." Evan said quietly.

* * *

"Where is she!" Desmond growled as he tore through the upstairs of the Angelis mansion from Shy's room to her father's where Delia was cleaning.

He raced in and grabbed Delia by her throat when she spun around to see what the fuss was about. He slammed her against the wall with enough force to make the bureau shake beside them. Delia's eyes bulged in fear as some of the other workers in the house congregated at the door to watch.

"Where is she!" He repeated shaking her.

"Who, Desmond?" Delia choked out.

"Don't play your dumb games with me!" He slammed her again. "Her clothes are gone! She couldn't have moved without you knowing! Tell me where she is or by god I will choke the life from you!"

Delia stared into his eyes that were wild with rage and felt tears burn her eyes as he tightened his grip on her throat.

At that moment, one of the maids stepped into the room. "Mr. Aurelius, I know where she went."

Desmond released Delia and she fell to the floor gasping and choking for breath. She looked up exhaustedly at the maid as she held her sore throat. Desmond turned to look at his informant.

"Where?" He asked calmly.

"I saw Mr. Nikolias's car leaving the grounds late last night." The maid said with her voice quivering.

Desmond turned back to Delia and squatted in front of her. He lowered his voice, "I swear if you had anything to do with this, you'll pay."

Desmond then stood up and marched towards the door making everyone scatter. Delia leaned back on the wall and put her hand to her forehead, sobbing.

* * *

Zane led Shy downstairs to his father's den with Layla and Evan behind for support. Zane held her hand and felt her hold on a little tighter when they reached the entrance and Zander was in view. Zane stopped and knocked to get his father's attention.

Zander looked up from his writing, saw his youngest son and smiled fondly at him. He looked beside him and saw Shy and stood up from his seat. He looked at them approach him with their hands intertwined and looked at Evan who exhaled deeply.

"Shy?" Zander asked, then looking at his son who seemed apprehensive.

"Father, we have something to tell you." Zane offered, swallowing hard.

"I'm eager to hear." He said calmly, no trace of anger on his face. "From you, Zane."

Zane looked at Shy and nodded his head. He lead her to the door along with Evan and Layla and shut it so he and his father could speak alone. The door clicked shut and Zane took a deep breath before turning to join his father.

"I'm sorry, father." Zane said, facing the floor immediately.

"You've always apologized before admitting what you've done." Zander said.

"Because I know that it looks bad and I want you to know it's not what it looks like." Zane rambled as he approached his father's sofa on the side of the room.

Zander came around his desk to sit next to his son on the plush burgundy sofa. "It looks as if you've fallen in-love."

Zane looked over at his father and wrinkled his brow. "There's going to be difficulties, father. If you want me to leave, I will. I won't bring trouble to the house."

"Do you love her?" Zander interjected, peering into his son's eyes.

Zane looked away and found a photograph of his mother, Evan and himself when he was little. "You love mother. She's gone and you still love her. Every good thing along with every bad thing. You love Evan and Layla like she was your own. You love every single stone that goes into every project that we've done together." Zane paused. "You love me. No matter how many times I have disappointed you and I never understood why. That is how I love Shy. With all that passion and I know now, that this is what it's all about and if she can't be with me then I will go wherever she is. He does not deserve her."

He swallowed hard and faced the floor again, awaiting his father's decision.

Zander took a breath. "You have never disappointed me, Zane. Everyday that I watch you, from the time you were young, you have made me proud. The situation now that you come to me with is going to be difficult, but love isn't meant to be easy."

Shy leaned on the wall next to the office outside of the door biting her fingernail as Evan and Layla sat on the steps closeby.

The door opened suddenly and Shy straightened up her form. Evan stood on the step and helped Layla up beside him. Zander emerged from the office with Zane behind him. He stood in front of Shy and she inhaled sharply.

He took her face in his hands and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You're a daughter of Nikolias now."

Shy closed her eyes and exhaled as Zander let her go and Zane smiled. Zander took her hand and led her to the dining room.

"How about some of your famous eggs, Evan?" Zander said.

Evan sighed and Layla smiled as she placed a hand on the swell in her belly. Shy looked back at Zane, with a warm smile.

"I love you." Zane mouthed to her as she walked ahead and he gazed upon her fondly.

"I love you, too." She mouthed back then turned to his father again.

* * *

Desmond holds his cell phone up to his ear as he sits behind Peter's desk in the Angelis house staring at the contract in his hand that Zander had just signed the day before.

The line clicks open. "911 Emergency."

"Yes, I'd like to report a kidnapping." Desmond said evenly, tossing the contract on the desktop.


	15. Repercussions

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do?" Desmond responded agitatedly to the police officers standing in front of him. "My fiancé is missing and I know who took her and you're telling me that you can't do a thing about it."

"Sir," one of the police officers began, "We have to wait twenty-four hours before any investigation can start. It's protocol. She's not underage therefore she is not a runaway nor abducted as far as we know."

Desmond glared at the officer. The officer's partner looked up from his notepad where he was writing the situation down.

"I'm telling you that she was abducted." Desmond growled. "Zane Nikolias has taken my fiancé from her home against her will in the middle of the night! I had a witness tell you so!"

"You're witness didn't report any kind of struggle. She just said she saw Nikolias' car leave the premises. She didn't report seeing Miss Angelis in the car and there are clothes missing. I'm sorry but we can't do anything until tomorrow." The officer said trying to ease Desmond.

Desmond clenched his jaw tightly. "Very well. I will be in my office the rest of the day if you need me. Thank you for your time, officers."

"No problem, sir." The officer with the notepad replied extending his hand to Desmond who just stared at it. He retracted his hand. "Sorry for your loss."

The officers proceeded to the exit where Delia let them out. Desmond was furious.

_How could she leave with that insolent piece of trash? _Desmond thought to himself tapping a pen on the desktop.

He should have known better than to trust a mere boy. It wasn't the fact that she left that angered Desmond so much as the fact that he would be made a fool if it got out. No one leaves Desmond Aurelius, especially no woman. He would get her back and desecrate her in front of her peers. And, as for Zane, he would meet his end if Desmond had his way. He would get taught a lesson that he will never forget. Don't mess with Desmond Aurelius.

* * *

Zander tossed in the hand of cards that he was playing and stood from his seat at the head of the dining room table. "Well, this old man's joints are telling him to retire. I can't hang with such young people anymore." He leaned to his left, where Layla sat and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Zander." Layla said, then touching her belly with one hand as she held a hand of cards in the other.

"Don't keep my grandson up too late." He replied, looking in Evan's direction.

"We won't." Evan said, glancing at his hand of cards.

Zander then leaned to his right where Shy sat smiling and kissed her forehead. "Don't let this one," he pointed to Zane, "keep you up late with sweet words either. We wouldn't want your beauty to fade due to lack of beauty sleep. Unfortunately, he will always look this way."

Shy giggled.

"Mother always said I looked like you." Zane retorted.

Zander smiled as he began walking away from the table. "All the more reason to apologize." He called back as he went up the wooden stairs of their large but modest home.

"Well, I think you're very handsome." Shy said, nuzzling into Zane's left shoulder while holding her cards away.

"Are you trying to look at my cards?" Zane asked, playfully, looking down at her and holding them to his chest.

"No!" Shy laughed, looking up at him so he wouldn't know he caught her.

"No!" Zane mocked her, kissing her lips once.

"Okay, okay." Evan tapped on the table. "Give 'em up. Show what you got."

Layla looked over at Shy and rolled her eyes to the ceiling to mock Evan's machismo.

Shy laid her cards out on the table and said proudly, "I've got two tens."

Zane laughed.

"What?" She asked, nudging him with her elbow.

"No offense, baby, but you suck at this game." Zane said, placing his cards on the table face-up. "Two pair, Queen high."

"Nice." Evan said with a nod. "But, not nice enough. Full house." He put his cards out and began to reach for the fake pot of poker chips when Layla smacked his hand.

"Patience, hubby. I believe your hand is in my pot." Layla laid her cards out to display a royal flush.

Evan slouched back in his seat as Layla and Zane had a laugh.

"I don't know much," Shy started, "but I know that many faces beat you."

Zane put his arm around Shy and pulled her into his chest as he laughed. Evan pursed his lips. Layla stopped laughing and reached for her stomach with a tiny gasp.

"The baby just kicked." She said cracking a smile and grabbing Evan's hand so he could feel.

Zane and Shy looked on as Layla gleamed and Evan smiled as he felt it. Zane looked down at Shy who was resting on his chest and saw how her eyes glaze over when she looked at Layla's stomach. She was transfixed, with a silly smile on her face and Zane realized that this was the happiest he had ever seen her. And he had something to do with it. This was the first time he had seen anyone in his presence as happy as she was and a feeling of contentment flowed through him. He had learned more about himself in the past couple of days then he has in his entire lifetime and it was because of Shy.

Zane was never a believer of love at first sight. He was a skeptic about most things in his life and love was at the top of the list. He was convinced that everyone who loved deeply was a fool taking his father and mother as an example. His father loved his mother with every fiber of his being and she was taken away from him. Since then, Zane was sure that to love was to be destined for sadness. He thought about it as being a reality check. There was no way someone could be that happy without some kind of repercussions.

But now…even with the promise of some kind of punishment around the corner, Zane found himself thinking that he would never be unhappy again. Even if circumstances prevailed, Zane would have this moment in his mind and to him that was enough to last his lifetime.

He caught Shy's movement from the corner of his eye and came from his thoughts. She smiled up at him and he returned her gesture.

"Well," Evan said standing from the table, "I've had enough of my manhood taken from me tonight. I'm going to bed."

"I'm right behind you, Mr. Nikolias." Layla said as Evan pulled the chair out for her.

Evan held his wife's hand as they began to walk away from the table. "You guys got this?" He motioned to the table of cards and chips with his head.

"Don't worry about it." Zane said looking up at his older brother.

"Goodnight, Shy." Layla said, pulling her husband away. Evan put his arm around Layla's shoulder as they walked up the same stairs that Zander had taken earlier.

"Goodnight." Shy said sitting up and went around the table to begin gathering the cards from their places.

Zane leaned over and picked up the chips, lining them up into neat rows in front of him. He looked over at Shy arranging the cards carefully in her hands and placing them inside the box they came from. She looked up at him without raising her head and grinned.

"What are you looking at?" She sang, walking around the table to his side.

He didn't take his eyes off of her as she did it. "You."

She smiled, "What about me?"

"Just you." He looked up at her as she leaned back on the table beside him. "Wondering how I got so lucky."

Shy moved his arm from the table and put a leg on the other side of him and sat on his lap, facing him. She placed her arms on his shoulders. "Are you saying you like me?" She asked coyly.

Zane couldn't help but smile. "This much." He said putting his thumb and forefinger in front of her face as his other arm rested on her thigh and he caressed the bare skin of her lower back that her t-shirt failed to cover.

She narrowed her eyes at his fingers. "That much? That's it?"

"Yeah. How much do you like me?" Zane said, playfully as he put his hand down from her face and rested it on her butt.

Shy leaned over and kissed Zane softly on the lips. "I want to have babies with you." She whispered through the kisses. "And I want to start now."

Zane smiled through the gentle kisses and said, "We can do that."

He kissed her more deeply and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around him. She responded to his body and he started to walk to the stairs carrying her. She parted from his lips when they reached the stairs and kissed him once more. He held her up with one arm and held her cheek with the other as he looked deeply into her eyes and she bit her bottom lip.

"Lots and lots of babies." Zane said, huskily, leaning in to kiss her once more. He put his arm back around her waist and carried her up the stairs effortlessly to their room.

* * *

Peter Angelis lay motionless with the beeping of heart monitors surrounding his body and wires protruding from it at every angle imaginable. The quiet wisp of the respirator beside him accompanying the sound.

A shadowy figure, tall and thin, stepped in front of the bed and looked down at Peter who is dead to the world. The figure glanced at the door of the hospital room that lights only his deep blue eyes for the moment he looks that way. He put on a set of black gloves before turning away from the door and reaching into his pocket. He pulled a syringe from his coat pocket and took the top from the needle. He tapped the fluid before entering the needle into the IV connected to Peter's arm, making sure it all empties into the tube.

The mysterious figure then shoved the syringe back into his pocket and removed the gloves from his hands. He walked over to the door and looked out cautiously as he opened it to leave. He slipped out of the room and walked down the hallway towards the exit, nonchalantly. His face was visible now, tanned and chiseled with dirty blonde locks that were tied back into a knot despite his well dressed appearance.

A manic beeping began to come from Peter's room making nurses and doctor's flock to the room past the man that had just left. He stopped when he reached the entrance and looked back at the chaos he had caused. A slow grin spreads its way across his lips as the sound of a flat line resonates from the room. He rid his face of the smile and walked out of the hospital building into the night.


	16. Interrogation

The Angelis mansion was quiet that morning no doubt because of the absence provided by Shy's disappearance. Delia was alone in the kitchen staring out of the back doors thinking about where she could be. It had only been two days, but already the void was getting to her. Her throat was sore and there were marks from where Desmond had grasped her. She gently ran her fingers over her neck and cringed at the memory.

All this time she had thought that Shy was the fool to not welcome a man such as Desmond into her life. She secretly envied her employer for having the attention of so many men that would undoubtedly take her without a second thought because of her beauty. Then, when the announcement was made that she would be engaged to Desmond Aurelius, a man that could give Shy the world her jealousy increased. Although she knew Shy was not the same spoiled brats she had worked for when she was younger and would accompany her mother to work, Delia had contempt for people with that lifestyle. She thought Shy never appreciated what she had and how she would trade places with her in a heartbeat if she were asked to do so.

She was being punished. She was sure that she was being punished. She had envied and lusted. She remembered when she first planted the idea in her mind that Desmond may leave Shy for her. He had been by the house often. When she first got hired at the mansion, he was the first to greet her. She was captivated by his charm and his demeanor. His power was appealing and he had always given her a sideways glance when they were in the same room.

It wasn't until Shy and he came back from Greece when they actually acted on their feelings, if you can call them that. It was the same night as a matter of fact. The house was quiet, much like it was now, and Shy's father had finished celebrating with Desmond and went to bed finally. Delia was cleaning up after them in the dining room as Desmond remained seated at the table. He was staring at her she knew it but she tried to avoid his gaze. Finally, when she had crossed him to empty the ashtray with the cigars that they had smoked, Desmond grabbed her harshly and pulled her on his lap kissing her with what she mistook for passion.

She fell into it easily. She felt powerful. Here Desmond was, this man of wealth and power engaged to the woman upstairs, and he wanted her. She felt that for once she was above her boss. She felt that finally she had something that no one else did. She was so wrong. Now her life was threatened and she believed that Desmond would follow through on everything he had said to her if he found out that she helped Shy escape.

Suddenly, the telephone broke her thoughts with an echoing ring. She looked at it and felt a dip in her organs. She walked over to the phone on the wall of the kitchen and picked it up carefully placing it to her ear.

"Angelis residence." She stated with a little hoarseness in her voice.

"This is Metropolitan Hospital. Can I speak with Shy Angelis?" A masculine voice came through the receiver.

_That's where Peter is_, Delia thought and immediately her heart sank.

"She's not available right now, is Mr. Angelis alright?" She tried to get information.

"I'm afraid not. He passed early this morning. Could you tell Miss Angelis to get in contact with us as soon as possible?" The man said on the other end.

"Yes." Delia croaked.

"Thank you." The man said then hanging up the phone.

Delia placed the receiver back on its hook and slumped to the floor. She knew there would be trouble coming.

* * *

The two police officers that were at the Angelis Mansion approached the Nikolias' modest single home in Long Island with their hands on their pistols. They walked up the three tiny concrete stairs in front of the door and rang the doorbell. 

There was no answer. The younger officer who had wrote the incident down the prior day looked at the address he had written in his hand.

"It's the right address." He offered his partner.

The other officer looked up at the house in front of them then around for any sign of movement. The car that Desmond had reported to them was not in the driveway or on the street, but the motorcycle that apparently belonged to Zane was in front of the house. He looked up at the house again before pounding on the door and announcing himself.

"NYPD, Mr. Nikolias! We just want to ask you a few questions about Shy Angelis!" The officer announced and placed his hand back on his pistol.

They heard the locks from the door being opened and backed away from the door cautiously, readying themselves.

The door opened slowly and the head of a young Puerto Rican girl peeked out from behind it. The officers looked confused.

"Si? Puedo ayudarle?" She said, not opening the door anymore.

"Miss, do you speak English?" The younger officer asked politely.

She looked at them a moment biting the inside of her lip and decided against keeping her charade up. "Yes. Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Zane Nikolias. Is he home?" The older officer took over the conversation.

She looked at him and shook her head. "No. Why?"

The younger officer chimed in, "We just want to ask him a couple questions about Shy Angelis. Nothing too serious." He said smiling at her.

The older officer looked at him disapprovingly and held up his hand to him before he could say more. He turned his attention back to the girl at the door.

"Aiding and embedding is a crime, you know that Miss –" He wanted her to provide her name.

"Sylvia. Sylvia Martinez. I'm a friend of the family. And I'm aware of the law, officer. I didn't just get off the boat." She replied.

The younger officer smiled to himself.

"Then it would be best if you just cooperated." The older officer said, clearly trying to hold his temper. "Have you heard anything about Shy Angelis? Have you seen her here? Did Zane mention anything about having her stay with him awhile?"

Sylvia stood straight blocking the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well Zane and his family aren't here at the moment. They're away."

"Where are they?" The officer pressed.

"In Puerto Rico, staying with some of my family. They left early this morning and won't be back for another day." Sylvia answered.

"Why such a short trip?" The officer questioned quickly in hopes of catching her in a lie.

"Business." She answered with the same quickness he had asked.

"Why didn't they stay in a hotel?"

"My family likes them."

"Why did the brother's wife go with them?"

"Would you leave your pregnant wife home?" Sylvia shot back and raised her eyebrow at the officer as if to question his character.

"Very well." The officer, clearly agitated with the girl's sass, cleared his throat. "You can tell Mr. Nikolias that we'll be back."

"Oh, he won't be able to contain himself." Sylvia said with stabbing sarcasm.

"Do you mind if we take a look around inside?" The officer tried one last thing.

"Sure," Sylvia watched as they took a step closer to her, "If you provide a warrant."

The police officers looked at her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess we're done here then." Sylvia said, going behind the door. "Have a pleasant day officers." She shut the door in their faces and locked it.

The officers turned to go back to their cruiser.

"Smart ass Puerto Rican." The older officer grumbled to himself.

The younger officer smiled. "So we're coming back?"

"Yeah, we're coming back. Get that stupid smile off your face. Something here ain't right here and we're gonna find out what." The older officer said entering the driver's side of the cruiser and slamming the door as his partner got into the other side.

The police cruiser sped away from the property as Sylvia peeked through the living room curtain. She exhaled deeply in relief and touched her forehead.


	17. News

Two Days Later

Sylvia had told them about the visit from the police that she had while they were away. Zander commended her on how she handled the situation. Fortunately, her mother had not gotten a visit at the club which meant that they weren't digging as deep as they could have. Still, it was bad enough that Zane was even a suspect in a criminal investigation, even if he was expecting it. They all were. They knew that there was no way that Desmond would accept defeat so soon.

Zane sat in the den with his father and brother while Shy and Layla went upstairs to unpack everything from the trip. Evan sat on the sofa with his elbows on his knees and his hands folded up to his chin.

"You just tell them." He said, looking over at Zane who was fidgeting and shaking a leg as he sat beside his brother.

Zander nodded. "Shy made a conscious decision. There's nothing they can do about that. They'll have to drop the charges."

Suddenly, they heard a car stop in front of the house. Evan shot up to his feet and into the foyer to look out of the window next to the front door. Zane and Zander followed when Evan opened the door and went outside to the top of the steps, leaving the door half-open. Zane looked out of the window to see the police officers Sylvia had described and his brother standing protectively looking down at them. Zander took his place by the opening of the door and Shy and Layla came halfway down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Can I help you, officers?" Evan said with his hands at his side.

The two officers stood at the bottom of the steps and looked up at the burly Evan. The older officer looked past Evan to the door where Zander stood, then back at the motorcycle on the street.

"We need to talk to Zane Nikolias. Is he available?" The older officer said, squinting up from the bright sunlight behind Evan.

"What for?" Evan replied in a commanding voice.

"He is a suspect in the disappearance of Shy Angelis. We have a warrant for his arrest." The older officer said reaching into his bomber jacket and pulling out a document. He handed it to Evan to look at.

"My son hasn't done anything wrong." Zander said coming from the doorway and joining Evan at the top of the steps. He glanced over his son's shoulder to look at the warrant.

"According to a witness, Miss Angelis was seen in that car with Zane late at night four days ago." The younger officer replied.

"You mean, Mrs. Nikolias." Zane said emerging from inside the house.

Evan handed the warrant back over to the older officer who looked puzzled. "Excuse us?"

"My wife. Shy Nikolias." Zane said looking back at the door to see Shy coming up next to him with her own document, a marriage license as Layla sported a smile of satisfaction in the background.

The young police officer reached out to grab the document from Shy's offering hand. He showed it to the older officer.

"Go run it in the system." He told the young cop, who immediately did as he was told.

"Why didn't you tell Desmond Aurelius that you were leaving him?" The officer questioned with doubt in his voice.

"Because he's a violent man." Evan snapped. "He wouldn't have let her go. The one you should be investigating is him!"

"Easy, Evan." Zane said, touching his brother's shoulder.

"Why wasn't that reported before?" The older officer continued to Shy.

The young officer trotted back over to his partner with the document. "It checks out. They were married yesterday in Puerto Rico."

"Well there you go." Evan said taking the license from the officer and giving it back to Zane.

"There's something else though." He replied nervously. "Miss Angelis, uh Nikolias, there's something you need to know. About your father."

Shy's face dropped and her chest began to rise and fall quickly. Her heart felt like it was being choked and before he said it, she knew. "No." Tears formed in her eyes as quickly as the word escaped her lips.

"He passed early yesterday morning. The doctor at the hospital has been trying to get in contact with you to collect his things and sign the papers." The officer continued.

"No!" Shy felt her legs give way and fell into Zane's arms as he tried to support her weight but instead slumped to his knees with her.

Layla put her hand over her mouth and let tears escape her eyes. Evan lowered his head and Zander did the same as Shy wailed into Zane's shoulder. His eyes turned red with burning tears as he held her against him.

"Since you didn't show, Mr. Aurelius took care of everything. You'll have to call him for news on the service." The younger officer said clearing his throat. "I'm sorry."

"If there's nothing else we need to discuss, officers, can you leave us?" Evan struggled to get the words out.

Both of the officers nodded.

"Sorry for your loss, ma'am." The older officer apologized and shoved the warrant back into his jacket.

They walked back to their car and drove off quietly. Zane lifted Shy to her feet and glanced at Evan before taking her inside so he and Layla could calm her down. Layla wrapped her arms around Shy's quaking body and started to walk her away from Zane.

He watched in agony as her cries seemed louder inside of the house.

Evan came next to him with Zander and touched his shoulder. "Go, take care of her. She's your wife now."

Zane nodded and rubbed his eyes with one hand before following them to the kitchen. It was hard to believe that just yesterday Shy looked the happiest she's ever looked and today she looked as if she would die again. He knew it was going to be rough. They still had many things to conquer before the peace would come, but he promised her. For better or worse.

* * *

Puerto Rico

Shy tucked her wavy blonde hair behind her ear with a baby blue orchid and looked into the mirror one last time before she heard a knock at the door of the Martinez family master bedroom that they so generously let her use. She turned around in her white strapless georgette A-line dress that had a split front and a tiny jeweled bow at the waist. It was simple and flowing and shaped her body flawlessly.

The door opened and Layla crept in shutting the door behind her in a beautiful long empire waisted dress in baby blue that framed her belly beautifully. She stopped and looked at Shy standing there with little make-up and still looking like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Do I look okay?" Shy asked smoothing out her dress and looking down at herself.

Layla shook her head. "No, you're missing something."

Shy looked up and touched her ears. She was wearing a pair of pearl earrings that used to be her mother's. Then, she touched the modest diamond bracelet that Zander bought her the night before when they arrived. Then, the blue flower behind her ear.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"Something borrowed." Layla extended her hand to Shy and let a pearl teardrop necklace with white gold chain drop from her hand.

"It's beautiful." Shy turned around and lifted her hair so Layla could put it on.

Layla looked at her through the mirror and smiled as she clasped it on. "Evan gave it to me when we found out about the baby."

Shy touched the teardrop pearl and turned to Layla. "Thank you."

"Are you ready?" Layla handed Shy a small bouquet of white orchids with pink and yellow pistils held together by a white ribbon.

Shy grabbed the flowers tightly and exhaled sharply. "I'm scared."

Layla smiled warmly at her. "Do you love him?"

"Yes." Shy answered without hesitation.

"Then that's all you need." Layla answered back. "And I'll be right there in case you forget your line."

Shy smiled. "I'm ready." She nodded to herself and watched as Layla opened the door. Shy picked up the small flowing train to her dress and held it at her side leaving the room barefoot.

They sun was setting and cast the sky a beautiful orange and pink glow as the waves crashed against the shore a few feet from where they stood waiting with the priest. Zane looked at the Martinez house not too far in the distance and the family looking on from the patio in back. Children, grandparents, aunts and uncles of his first girlfriend watching him and welcoming him into their home on short notice. This was his family, he decided, aside from his father, Layla and Evan. He was upset that Sylvia and her mother could not be there.

He felt his father grab his face and turn it towards him and placed a kiss on Zane's forehead. "I'm proud of you, Zane. Don't ever think different."

Evan stood there with them wearing khakis and a white buttoned down short sleeved shirt to match his father, while Zane wore an ivory colored cotton suit jacket and pants with an untucked white buttoned down shirt.

Zane swallowed hard. "Thanks, dad."

Zander stepped over to the side and let Evan come to Zane. His big brother grabbed his shoulders and shook him once. "You ready, boy?"

Zane looked a little flushed when he answered. "I'm gonna piss myself."

Evan chuckled, "Do you love her?"

"Yeah I do." Zane answered without hesitation.

"Then that's all you need." Evan looked him in the eyes. He looked to the side and his eyes widened.

"What?" Zane asked, panicky and turned his face to see what Evan was looking at.

And there.

It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. A breeze hit and blew her hair beside her as she walked barefoot and beautiful down the beach to meet him. The multicolored skies reflecting off of her creamy skin making her look like she was glowing. She was facing her feet as she walked holding her dress at her side with one hand and bouquet in the other. His eyes glazed over and he became suddenly calm. The sound of the violent waves subsided as she approached and his heart developed a rhythm less erratic then before.

Layla came up and took her place next to Evan as Shy stopped in front of Zane who looked her up and down in awe. She smiled.

"Hey, beautiful." Shy whispered to Zane as she wrapped her arm in his to face the priest.

Zane looked at her and cracked a smile. He looked over at Evan as the priest started and Evan winked.

"We are gathered here on this beautiful evening the Lord gave us to join two souls together in holy matrimony. Zane Nikolias and Shy Angelis wish to be joined under God's eyes and vow to be faithful to each other for the rest of their lives." The priest looked at Shy and started again after they faced each other for the vows. "Shy, do you take Zane to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live till death do you part?"

Shy gazed at her man as he held her hands in front of them and a tear escaped her eye as she smiled. "I do."

The priest then turned to Zane. "Zane, do you take Shy to be your lawfully wedded wife for better or worse, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live till death do you part?"

Zane's eyes glanced around Shy's face as a tear streamed down and cracked a smile. "With all of my heart, I do."

"By the power vested in me by the commonwealth of Puerto Rico, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest smiled and said, "You may now kiss the beautiful bride."

Zane smiled widely and pulled Shy in by the back of her neck and kissed her passionately as cheers broke out in the background from the house. She giggled and put her forehead against his as he mouthed the words "I love you" to her.

Back at the Martinez house a reception equipped with music, dancing, congratulations and authentic Puerto Rican dishes were waiting for them as a gift. Sylvia's grandmother had made all the food that Zane had grown up eating when he was with Sylvia. He went back to the first time he had came to meet the Martinez family and how they teased him for being a "gringo" and now here they were hosting the wedding reception that he never thought would happen. Sylvia had become like a cousin to him and Evan and her family had accepted the boys like they were their own.

The women of the family managed to escort Shy away to teach her how to dance to the Spanish music that was playing in the background while the men took Zane in the opposite direction for some celebratory drinks and cigars. They crossed each other's path throughout the night on the dance floor and in and out of the kitchen and the patio out back of the house.

Finally, at the end of the night when people started to filter out and the kitchen was clean and the music was lowered, Zane came from the living room to find Shy. He had taken his jacket off earlier and walked around with only the shirt which he unbuttoned a bit to cool off and the loose pants.

"Donde esta mi esposa?" Zane asked Sylvia's grandmother as she dried dishes by the sink where his wife was to be found.

She looked back at him and smiled. "Por alli, mira. Esperandote." She said motioning with her head towards the back door that lead to the patio that overlooked the beach.

Zane leaned over and gave Sylvia's grandmother a kiss on the cheek then went over to the door that was still slid open letting the night breeze filter in from the waves. He stood at the door and watched as the air whipped around Shy as she stood with her elbows leaning on the wooden rail in front of her. Her dress moved softly with the breeze and the air smelled like salt and sand.

Zane walked up behind her as another salsa song played from inside the house and grabbed her waist to turn her toward him. She fell into his arms with a stupid grin and closed her eyes, exhaling. Zane chuckled as her head buried in his chest inhaling his sweet cologne. He put his lips on her hair and smelled. Shy stood up straight, still barefoot and kissed her boy's lips once.

They didn't need to say a word. The feeling was mutual.

Sylvia's grandmother looked out from the kitchen when she was done and saw Zane and Shy dancing to the salsa song. She smiled to herself and went off to bed.

* * *

New York

"Desmond Aurelius." Desmond answers his cell phone as he walks to his chauffeured car waiting for him outside of Peter Angelis' Athens Corporation building in Manhattan.

"Mr. Aurelius, this is NYPD." The older officer's voice came from the other end.

Desmond entered the car with a briefcase and shut the door. He motioned for the driver to go and got comfortable. "News on my fiancé?"

"Actually yes, we found her, sir. She was with Zane Nikolias as you said." The officer started.

"Well, where is she?" Desmond didn't wait for the officer to finish. "Has Nikolias been arrested?"

"Not quite, sir." The officer said.

"What do you mean not quite?" Desmond growled over the phone.

"There was no sign of abduction, Mr. Aurelius. We spoke to Shy and she admitted to leaving with Mr. Nikolias. He didn't force her, therefore we have to drop the charges."

"This is ridiculous! I send you right to them and you can't even do your job!" Desmond became enraged. "She broke a contract. I want her dealt with legally."

"There's no law against leaving a fiancé, Mr. Aurelius." The officer tried to calm Desmond, but insulting him at the same time. "And now nothing can be done. She's married to Mr. Nikolias."

Desmond's face contorted into an unrecognizable rage. "What?"

"They were married two days ago in Puerto Rico. Since it's a commonwealth it is legal. They have the license and the rings. There's nothing we can do now. The best advice I can give you is to move on." The officer said.

Desmond slammed his phone shut angrily and threw in on the floor with a growl. He rubbed a hand over his face harshly and looked out of the window. He thought for a second before picking up his phone again and pressing a button before placing it to his ear.

"Didn't expect to hear from you again so soon." A voice on the other end answered. "You must need something."

"I want you to find out everything about the Nikolias'. Where they eat, where they sleep, who is most near and dear to them." Desmond said lowly, bordering on deranged.

"And then?" The voice asked seemingly amused.

"Destroy them." Desmond said pausing a moment to let it slip in then shut the phone over again. He looked at the driver through the rearview mirror. "Take me to the Angelis house."

The driver nodded and started to turn at the next corner to shift his direction.

The one thing Desmond hated most was competition. Fortunately, no one had ever been stupid enough to challenge him. He always got what he wanted without objection. To think that a little street punk from no background of prestige whatsoever had the nerve to challenge his authority pissed him off. He hated losing and as far as he was concerned the games had just begun.


End file.
